Days Of Our Lives
by ShadowFoxHiei
Summary: Sanosuke and Kenshin are kidnapped by two goddesses, and things just get more interesting from there! R
1. Day 1

Disclaimer!: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. Beside the chapter is who wrote that day. It goes between myself, Brandy, and my friends, Jenn and Becca.  
Day 1-Jenn  
  
In Kenshin Himura's mind the events of last night were a blur. With Sanosuke Sagara still asleep near him he tried hard to remember.  
Much to Kaoru's dismay, Sano had dragged him out gambling again. He was counting on Kenshin's prediction skills to win money to pay back some of his many debts around town. Things went fine enough, Sano having quite a bit of fun and quite a bit of sake to boot. Kenshin was calm and decided to decline from drinking for fear of angering Miss Kaoru.  
It was when they were walking back to the dojo that things became strange. He was walking casually while keeping an eye on Sano, so that he did not stumble. Sano on the other hand was walking with a rowdy grin and cheeks deeply blushed from the rice wine.  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he struggled to remember what occurred next. They heard voices in the distance and several female giggles. Sano elbowed Kenshin in the side and the two turned onto the next road. Before either could react thin, gold chains wrapped around their arms and other limbs, holding their movement. The chains were soft, without any weight, but so strong that even Sano could not break them.  
Before long Kenshin could sense two people approaching. It was difficult to see but it appeared to be two blonde haired women, who were undoubtedly foreign. The only blondes Kenshin had ever encountered were foreigners. Sano quietly uttered a "What the heck's going on?" to Kenshin as they came closer. "Would you mind explaining this?" Kenshin politely asked the girls despite the conviction he felt.  
The girl with shoulder length hair walked over to him. Kenshin, still unable to move, was shocked but the feeling quickly changed when she gently combed his red locks with her fingers. She momentarily moved the bangs of his face and then started to speak. "I can't let you go back to the dojo girl and be so cruelly yelled at, that I can not" As she let out a giggle Kenshin's eyes bulged at her manner of speech. His voice stammered, "uh...uh...?"  
Sano, having not heard enough explanation, brashly asked, "Well what the..." He was cut off by the other girl's approach. "You have suffered much Sanosuke Sagara, more than you could ever deserve. Pain, expectation, death, and criticism; You're too good for what is forced on you." Sano's eyes widened and he was at a loss of words after hearing her sympathy.  
To Kenshin's and mostly Sano's surprise the girl talking to Sano got much closer. His face became bright red as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She entangled her hands in his sleek, brown hair and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry... for a lot of things," she whispered with regret as she did something behind his back to put him to sleep. He collapsed into her arms and she looked to the other girl.  
The other girl responded with an "Oro?!" but then understood and shook her head. She turned to Kenshin, "Well you heard her, Sorry( Kenshin," she said with a reassuring smile. She gave Kenshin a brisk hug from behind and a quick, painless chop that rendered him unconscious.  
After Kenshin finally recalled what got them into this mess, he took the time to look around him. They were in an average size room lit by candles in glass cases that spread the light in patterns. Silk was draped over some of the walls, while ornamentations of gems and metals accented them. Several displayed weapons made the room feel antique. Scents of lavender wafted to him from an incense burner in the corner to his right.  
As to the area directly around him, both he and Sanosuke were laying on pillows. The pillows were made of a material that looked like silk but was softer and smoother. Kenshin had never seen anything like it. And it wasn't until he looked at himself that he noticed the strange chains were still on him. He could not even feel them when he woke. As he looked to Sano, he found him in the same situation with the chains.  
Kenshin thought about trying to cut the chains, but he found himself missing his sword. On second thought, he remembered that even Sano could not break the chains. If Sano's Futaenokiwami could not break them, there were few things that would. Kenshin knew that there must be a reasonable way out of this. And he knew he must waste no time discovering it. By now Miss Kaoru and Yahiko would be most concerned. And causing them worry was the last thing Kenshin wanted to do.  
Kenshin's sharp, violet eyes scanned the room in search of his sword. When he looked behind, he finally spotted it. It was resting against a wall right beside... a door. Kenshin sighed; this could be both good and bad. If he had a chance at escaping he had to wake Sano.  
Kenshin, as quietly as possible, moved over to Sano and started pushing him with his foot. "Sano, Sano wake up. We must get out of here," Kenshin pleaded as he shook him. Groggily he began to wake up. He cursed Kenshin, saying that he'll have a hangover if he gets up now.  
As Sano came to, his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped as he looked around. Sano, remembering only one of last night's events started shaking Kenshin and fiercely asking questions. "Kenshin!! You let the Missy get the money, didn't you? And she spent it!!"  
Kenshin quickly tried to calm Sanosuke, telling him that this was not the dojo and trying to get him to remember last night. The memories came back to Sano and he again questioned Kenshin. "If they didn't rob us or hurt us, then why would they take us?" It made sense to neither of them. Kenshin told Sano about his sword and he agreed that he should retrieve it. Kenshin agreed to that as well.  
Slowly and quietly, Kenshin crept toward the door. He was still shocked that he had full mobility in the chains. He neared the sword and the door and he glanced back at Sano. Sano nodded and Kenshin moved to grab the sword.  
Just before Kenshin's hand was around the sheath, it was rapidly whisked upward away from him. He looked up to see the door closed but he was not quick enough to see the girl jump. It was he landing on the short table behind him that he saw clearly. The girl stood casually with a smile as she twirled his sword. "Very clever, Kenshin. But I would expect no less," she said cheerfully.  
Her style of dress drew attention. Before she had worn a normal, long, dark blue Kimono. Now that covering was shed and she stood in what appeared to be a modified Kimono. It was a shade of brighter blue, but the dress came to her mid thighs, odd for a young woman here. She was wearing simple sandals and a teal, scarf like garment. Her light blonde hair was loose and fell in a normal pattern around her face. Her eyes glinted joyfully as she continued to talk.  
"I should introduce myself, I'm Brandy," she said in a matter of fact sort of way. "Well then," she asked as she hopped off the table, "Which would you prefer? Tea or Sake?" She held up out of nowhere a kettle and a bottle. Kenshin and Sano were stunned and did not say a word. She looked at them and said, "Well I'll just set them here then." Brandy placed the on the table along with a few cups.  
"Food'll be out soon. Jenn is making it. Unless you want something along the lines of fries or macaroni, I'm not your cook," Brandy admitted with a laugh. Kenshin and Sano, still shocked and clueless, looked to each other than back to Brandy. There was complete silence for a few minutes.  
Brandy, in an act of determination, poured tea into a cup and walked toward Kenshin. "Lighten up boys, you're not being very fun," Brandy challenged with a smile. On her knees she offered the tea to Kenshin. "You must be thirsty," she questioned. Kenshin glanced at Sano and said, "Alright." He went to take the cup but she snatched it out of his reach. "Oro?!" Naturally came to his lips.  
Brandy looked at him and as if on cue, the chains pushed his hands down. "Allow me," she ordered and raised the cup to his mouth. Seeing no other alternative Kenshin took a sip much to Brandy's glee. As Kenshin found, it was just normal tea. It was rather good in fact. Kenshin was a bit thirsty and he took another sip.  
Despite her extreme happiness, Brandy remembered something. "Jenn!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs towards the door. "What's taking so long!?" The shock of her loudness sent Kenshin to the floor, his eyes rolling in spirals. Brandy sighed and thanks to reflex narrowly dodged to the right. Three small kitchen knives had come flying her way and were now implanted in the wall on the other side of the room. Both Sano and Kenshin uttered a "Wha...?" and looked to the door.  
In the doorway with one arm leaning stood the other girl, who like Brandy was now differently dressed. Now she wore a pale green, sleeveless dress, where before she was also wearing a kimono. The dress had slits up the sides revealing the cotton she had wrapped from her shins to her feet. Her forearms were wrapped in the same style. Her long, blonde hair was up in a wide ponytail but she had many strands of hair out that fell around her face. The girl, who Brandy called Jenn, was tossing in one hand, some sort of pastry.  
This time when she spoke there was a smirk on her face. "Don't rush me," Jenn said strongly. "The food will be out in a few minutes." Jenn watched Branding eying the pastry and then said, "Hmm, the pastry. What am I gonna do with it?... I don't know." Jenn started to walk out and Brandy's hunger made her hopes sink. Just as she left, Jenn tossed the pastry into the room.  
Brandy aimed to catch it but she realized it wasn't really coming her direction. She had her hands ready but the pastry sailed past her head and kept moving. Quite to his surprise, the pastry landed perfectly in Sano's lap. He examined the pastry for a while because he didn't know if he could trust it. But Sano's hunger eventually got to him and he popped the pastry into his mouth. Brandy shook her head and turned back to Kenshin.  
"Now Kenshin," Brandy said giving herself an innocent smile as she offered him the tea again. Kenshin, still unsure of what to do, took another sip. Due to his polite nature, Kenshin whispered, "Thanks." to Brandy. Her cheeks became pink and she closed her eyes to calm herself. When the blush passed she opened her eyes and a wide smile came to her face. She continued giving Kenshin sips of the tea until Jenn returned. Brandy was so focused that she did not even notice Jenn entering. That is until a stick cracked her in the head.  
Brandy looked up in frustration, "What did you do that for?" she asked in a loud voice. Jenn answered with a calm smile, "Wake up. The food's ready." Thankfully, Brandy looked up to see Jenn quickly drop a plate to her. However, because it was so sudden, Brandy had to scramble to get the plate before it spilled. After she caught it, though still breathing hard, Brandy uttered a, "Phew..." And relaxed once more.  
Jenn laid one of the other plates she was carrying in front of Kenshin. "Thank you," he said quietly. Jenn nodded and continued on. She sat another plate down in front of Sano. Then with her plate she sat to the front and left of him and started eating.  
Kenshin liked the idea of eating well enough but he still could not bring up his hands. Brandy quickly cut the savory meat into smaller pieces and grabbed one with her chopsticks. Like the tea, she now gingerly offered it to Kenshin. He responded with an "Umm..." until he got a forceful look from Brandy, to which nodded his consent. Not that he really had any other choice. Brandy began hand feeding Kenshin his meal. She tried to talk a few times but she was so happy that it came out as a squeak. Of course Brandy every now and then gave herself a bite of food. Only Kenshin didn't realize that she was using the same chopsticks.  
A little bit over from them, Sano finally tried the food. His face rapidly changed from clueless and antisocial to happy. He started scarfing the food. With the plate half empty, he commented to Kenshin, "This is great Kenshin! She cooks way better than the missy back at the dojo!" Jenn stopped eating to look up red faced. Sano looked her way and she looked down rapidly. "Thank you," he told her seriously and continued eating. Jenn was unable to look up, her breathing heavy.  
Sano finished eating and looked around. When Brandy and a nervous Jenn looked at him he stopped. Without being asked, but clearly understanding, Jenn got up and went over to the small table. She poured a cup of Sake and brought it back. After which, she gently pushed the cup to Sano, offering it to him. She bowed her head and went back to where she was sitting before.  
Sano took the cup and drank it quickly. As he did he looked at Jenn with a curious look, wondering what she would do next. Jenn still did not look up, extremely embarrassed. Brandy could sense her frustration.  
Jenn suddenly looked up with her face in a crazy mix of determination and confusion. She pulled a bottle and a cup out from behind her back. Kenshin, Brandy, and Sano looked at her confused. Jenn poured the drink and started chugging cups of it rapidly. "Wha...wa...wait a second Jenn," Brandy stuttered, though a little late. Jenn looked up at Brandy like an obedient pet, very blushed with an unusually calm smile.  
"Oh dear..."Kenshin confessed as he watched. Brandy clapped her head in one hand and emitted a short laugh at the situation. After recovering, Brandy returned to her own situation at hand. "Would you like some Sake, Kenshin?" Brandy asked sweetly. He replied, "uhh..."and Brandy took that for a yes. Once again she held the cup for him to drink. He did, though taking slow sips because he knew he lacked Sano's tolerance. Brandy beamed in happiness.  
Kenshin may not have answered Brandy's question but Sano was going to. "I'll take..." he began but stopped when he seen the cup in his hand had already been refilled. He turned slightly to the left and his eyes bulged in surprise. On her knees, very close beside him, Jenn sat with the bottle ready to pour whenever necessary. A giggle escaped her and she sat there smiling with a deeper blush. (It was most likely deeper for "natural" reasons this time.) Sano continued to let her pour it for him though he himself was blushed because of her closeness.  
Kenshin watched the situation with Sano, feeling himself in an awkward position. Brandy was glaring in front of him but he didn't notice, he was completely zoned. Brandy was red in frustration but then thought of something to get his attention. Causing Kenshin extreme shock, Brandy threw herself on him causing him to topple over with a blood red face. The impact of the floor however, sent Kenshin's mind spinning his eyes proving the fact.  
Brandy sat up with a loud sigh. She closed her eyes depressed at Kenshin's frail behavior. She looked up to see Jenn and Sano staring wide- eyed at her spectacle. Kenshin was still spinning on the ground, letting out an "Oro?!" here and there. Brandy yelled a protective "What!!!" across the room to the other two in self-defense. Sano and Jenn looked at each other, then to Brandy, again at each other, and back to Brandy. The two almost fell over completely overcome with laughter. Sano held his sides while Jenn grasped Sano's arm for control.  
Tire was overcoming them all when the laughter slowed. Sano practically laughed himself to sleep and Kenshin was out since he hit the floor. Jenn wrapped a silky, purple blanket around Sano and fell asleep against him, still holding his arm. Brandy covered Kenshin with a blue blanket completely. His head was not even visible. She fell asleep shortly after on the floor near him, still tightly gripping his chain.  
  
Day 1 Bloopers and Extras  
  
I Thought You Had a Hangover?-Brandy  
  
Kenshin asks, "What are you doing?" Sano can be heard saying, "almost... little farther...just about..." Kenshin says, "Hello? Sanosuke?" Something falls. Sano bangs a fist on the floor and says, "Oh Man! The wine spilled!'' Kenshin shakes his head.  
  
Back at the Dojo-Brandy  
  
Kaoru is pacing back and forth. Kaoru: "Where could they be?" Yahiko: "Probably gambling." Kaoru: "What could have happened?" Yahiko: "They hit the jack pot and decided to run away. I would." Kaoru: "What if they're hurt?" Yahiko: "I bet they were kidnapped by two blonde foreign girls who wanted to save them from you and your cooking!" Kaoru: WHAP "Shut up Yahiko!" WHAP  
  
Back at the Dojo-continued-Jenn  
  
Yahiko: "Kaoru, stop!"  
Kaoru stops but still slaps the wooden sword in her hand. Kaoru: "How could you think something like that Yahiko?"  
Yahiko gets up rubbing his head. Yahiko: "Ha. I bet they ran off with those girls on their own will. Your ugliness must have driven them crazy. Don't blame me, it's not my fault he dumped you!"  
Kaoru is slightly in shock but then is furious. Kaoru: "YAHIKO!!!!"  
She was ready to attack him, but he had started running a long time ago. Kaoru: "Kenshin!!! I'm going to kill you!!!  
As she chased down Yahiko she contemplated how she would kill him when she found him. 


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer!: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. Beside the chapter is who wrote that day. It goes between myself, Brandy, and my friends, Jenn and Becca. (Becca doesn't come in till day 7)  
  
Day 2-Brandy  
  
Brandy woke up. She saw Jenn holding Sano's chain and she laughed at them. Then she realized the blanket she had put on Kenshin, was now over her. Kenshin was still asleep too. Brandy decided that she'd make breakfast. Hmm, bacon and eggs? She thought. Ooh, or French toast...waffles? Maybe scrambled eggs? "I'll make all of them!" She smiled at herself when she thought of what they would do after breakfast. She started the food and then ran to get into a full, sapphire blue kimono.  
Kenshin, Sano, and Jenn wake to the smell of food cooking. Moments later Brandy, wearing a huge smile, the sapphire kimono, and her hair in a ponytail, came in. Kenshin stared wide-eyed at Brandy's new style. Jenn stared for a different reason. It was rare to see Brandy in a full kimono, yes, but that wasn't why. She had her hair up! Brandy never really messes with her hair unless...  
Jenn asks, "What are you up to Brandy?" Brandy smiles even bigger as a response. She walks over to Kenshin and places a tray of pre-cut food in front of him. Then walks over to Sano and does the same. Then, barely holding back the laughter threatening to escape, she grabs Jenn's arm and runs into the kitchen with her. Kenshin looks at Sano nervously, but is also relieved. He can feed himself this time.  
Brandy came in followed by Jenn who was now in a full, emerald green kimono. Now both of the girls shared the same large smile. Sano and Kenshin again, look at each other nervously.  
In a few moments, Jenn; who was hanging on Sano, and Brandy; who was hanging on Kenshin, were heading down the street to go shopping. Brandy and Jenn decided to split up and meet back here after they had finished shopping. Jenn immediately took Sano shopping for clothes, but not before he asked, "Won't they notice the chains?" Jenn replied cheerfully, "Nope, normally only two people can see them, the ones who control them and the ones who have worn them." "How are you going to pay for all this?" Sano asked. "You're not using my gambling money are you?" Jenn could see the panic in his eyes, so she said, "Who needs money?" Then she asks the cashier with a smile, "Is it okay if we take these twenty or so outfits without paying?" He looks around and says, "Sure, take em'." Jen smiles widely at Sano. Sano stands there for a moment and then quickly walks out of the shop with Jenn on his tail. Jenn decides to let Sano have fun and takes him gambling to his usual spot. But of course she fixes the dice so they will fall however Sano says!  
Brandy took Kenshin shopping for food. Then Brandy saw her. Brandy had been holding Kenshin's hand and was leaning on his shoulder. Kenshin was of course too nice to object, but he was getting used to Brandy's antics. That was until she threw him for a loop!  
Kaoru was walking their way but hadn't seen Kenshin, so Brandy hid him behind her and under a black cloth while still holding his hand. Surprisingly it worked but Kaoru still noticed Brandy. Being a blonde, she stuck out as much as Kenshin with his red hair. Kaoru looked at the blonde and thought of what Yahiko said. No way! She thought, that's just crazy. She was headed to Sano's friend's building, were she knew he liked to gamble. When she reached the place she held her breath in hopes that they would be there. She would of course beat their faces in, but she'd be happy.  
"Sanosuke!" She ran over and was about to hug him but changed her mind and slapped him instead. Jenn looked at Kaoru, Oh no! This isn't good, she thought with some anger because she dared to hit Sano. Kaoru demanded, "Sanosuke, where's Kenshin?" Sano looked at Jenn. Kaoru turned to see another blonde, Jenn, hanging on Sano's arm. She jumped over to her and said, "Do you know?!...I bet that other blonde has him! Yahiko was right! When I get my hands on her..." Jenn watches Kaoru leave. "I hope Brandy sees her coming," Jenn says. Sano replies, "Yeah, I wouldn't wish Kaoru on anyone!" He rubs his face.  
Brandy saw Kaoru coming, and she knew she seen Kenshin this time. Kenshin was about to pick up an apple when Bandy said; "I think I see something...over there! Lets go get it!" She grabs Kenshin's hand and runs. Kenshin goes, "Oro?!" Kaoru gives chase. Brandy was getting tired after the tenth lap around the market area. Kaoru on the other hand, showed no tiring. Brandy knew she had to lose Kaoru and go home! Taking a detour she jumped from roof to roof till she was sure she had lost Kaoru. Then with Kenshin, Brandy went home.  
Kenshin knew Brandy was running from someone but he didn't get to see from whom. It was also obvious that Brandy was not going to tell him. She had caught her breath and looked over to him apologetically when she gasped. Biting her lip, she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the hallway to a door he's never been through. Then she led him through another door and up a flight of steps and two doors down to the left. She grabbed some cloth and dabbed at his forehead. Then when she pulled the cloth away he realized he must have been bleeding. Kenshin really hadn't noticed. He looked at Brandy and could tell she blamed herself. He caught himself staring at her. Kenshin couldn't believe he didn't notice how cute she was before.  
"So you think they got away from Kaoru?" Sano asked. "Yeah, and Brandy probably took him back so they wouldn't run into Kaoru again," Jenn replied. It was now twelve o'clock pm and Jenn and Sano were heading back to the house. Sano helped put away everything they had gotten. Jenn pointed Sano to his room and went into the dining room to see if Brandy and Kenshin were there. When she opened the door Jenn couldn't help but smile at the sight before here. There was Kenshin and Brandy snuggled up together on a blue pillow. Kenshin had his hand on Brandy's shoulder and she had her head leaning against his. Jenn had to show Sanosuke. She ran to his room and opened the door. Sano had been in the middle of changing. Jenn, wide-eyed and blushing furiously, shut the door. Moments later a blushing Sano came out of his room, fully dressed. "So why did...?" He starts but then Jenn grabs his hand and pulls him to the dining room. "Kenshin?" Sano whispered in amusement at seeing him like this.  
Brandy and Kenshin were now awake. Kenshin and Sano were in the living room talking, when Brandy and Jenn came in. Both of their jaws dropped. The girls were wearing bikinis. The girls had both of them change into swimming trunks.  
Outside Brandy dived into the pool. Jenn was about to wade in when Brandy said, "Come on YOU WIMP!" Jenn ran and dived high off the board. Brandy splashed the boys, "Come on in!" When neither of them made a move toward the pool the girls smiled. They never really used the chains much but they did now. The girls pulled Kenshin and Sano to the pool's edge. Kenshin and Sanosuke splashed hard when they fell in. Brandy and Jenn laughed. Sano, thinking of it as an insult, started toward the two girls, who in response squealed and dove under the water. Kenshin, leaning on the pool's side laughed at this too. Brandy, under the water, watched Sano going after Jenn. She must be in heaven! She looked at Kenshin from her underwater view.  
Jenn squealed as Sano caught her. She looked over at Kenshin just in time for him to say "Oro?!" and be pulled under the water by Brandy. A few seconds later Brandy came up laughing. She was being tickled by Kenshin.  
Now that they had gotten the boys in the pool, they couldn't get them out. So Brandy and Jenn went and made dinner. After which Kenshin gladly came out, but he had to drag Sanosuke out. Sano was begging, "Just one more hour!"  
By the time supper was finished everyone was tired. Brandy had almost fallen asleep sitting up. Sano and Jenn went up to their rooms after saying a quick goodnight. Brandy led Kenshin to his room. Then after saying goodnight she went to bed.  
  
Kaoru had just spotted the blonde... she saw Kenshin too! Kaoru's relief was short lived though. The blonde had spotted her as well. Kaoru saw the blonde say something to Kenshin. When the blonde grabbed his hand, Kaoru almost screamed. Instead she grabbed a bunch of apples and chased after the blonde who was now running, dragging Kenshin. He was saying "Oro?!" along behind her. The first apple hit a large man in the back of the head. She dropped the other apples so she wouldn't get in trouble. Then she had to run into a woman. After the tenth lap Kaoru was tired, but she refused to show the obviously tiring blonde any weakness. Kaoru saw the blonde dodge into an alley. She went into the alley, but to her dismay, they were not there.  
Yahiko had just gotten back after looking all over for Kaoru. He sat down exhausted only to jump back down when a depressed looking Kaoru came in. "HEY! Where have... what's wrong?"  
Kaoru looked at Yahiko. All of the sudden an idea hit her. "How did you KNOW?" Kaoru yelled at Yahiko.  
"Uhhh...aaaa...ummm...errrr...wha?" Yahiko stuttered in surprise and confusion.  
"About the blondes! How did you know they took Sano and Kenshin!?" Kaoru questioned.  
"Slow down ugly! What are you talking about!" Yahiko shouted annoyed.  
"I just did, you pointy eyed midget! You said two blondes kidnapped them! Then I see two blondes with them while I'm shopping!" Kaoru screamed back at Yahiko.  
"I... just made that up. What happened?" Yahiko said suddenly interested.  
"........ then when I turned to leave the alley, the woman I ran into, the man I hit in the head with the apple, and the owner of the apples I took were blocking the way." Kaoru sighed. "I ended up paying for the apples, the man's hat, and the woman's eggs. After they were happy I went to find Sanosuke but he wasn't there.  
"The guys probably would have settled for a kiss, but you're to ugly!" WAP! "What!?"  
"You know what pointy eyed midget!" Kaoru yelled.  
"Ugly! U,G,L,Y, UGLY!" Yahiko stuck out his tongue.  
  
Day 2 Bloopers and Extras  
  
Swimming Misunderstandings-Jenn  
  
Brandy and Jenn came into the living room wearing bikinis. Both Kenshin's and Sano's jaw dropped and their eyes bulged severely. The shock caused them both to rapidly blush and stare. The girl's could understand why, that is until they kept staring. Finally Sano got the nerve to stutter, "Are you crazy! We definitely don't know you that well!" The girls stared back, confused and clueless as to what he meant. "What's your problem?" Brandy asked them protectively. Kenshin gulped and quietly answered, "Well you're wearing....umm...your underwear." Brandy and Jenn looked at each other and busted up laughing. Still red from laughing the girls explained that they were wearing swimsuits, not underwear. The boys still did not completely understand so the girls explained about swimsuits. It was after this that they tried to get Kenshin and Sano into swimming trunks. The boys eyed the trunks strangely very confused why anyone would wear this. Kenshin was blushing extremely at the thought of wearing something like this. It took a lot of coaxing to do it but Brandy and Jenn finally got them to wear the swimsuits.  
  
Swimming Misunderstandings 2-Jenn  
  
Kenshin, Sano, Brandy, and Jenn were walking in town. It was hot, but they were all so bored that they decided to go out. "We have got to find something to do," Jenn begged out loud. They kept walking but still found nothing interesting. A while later they approached a big pond on the outskirts of town. The water made Kenshin and Sano think of something that happened a couple days ago. Kenshin and Sano looked at each other and grinned. The girls were clueless about the boys behavior. All of the sudden both boys ripped off their clothes and jumped in the pond. The girls stared in a horrific state of shock. The boys cheered and then looked to the girls. The smiles briefly faded as they seen the way they were stared at. Both girls fell over, They're hopeless. 


	3. Day 3

Disclaimer!: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. Beside the chapter is who wrote that day. It goes between myself, Brandy, and my friends, Jenn and Becca. (Becca doesn't come in till day 7)  
  
Day 3-Jenn  
  
Brandy, with as much stealth as possible, crept across the hall. She stayed very close to the wall to prevent anyone from noticing her presence. Her hair was up(Uh oh!) and she was dressed in a tight, dark blue ninja suit. She quietly tiptoed to Kenshin's door. She listened first and then peered into the room. Kenshin was fast asleep and breathing lightly. He was dressed in a white sleeping robe and his normal clothes were on a stand at his feet.  
She bent down near him to make sure he was asleep. She thought he was asleep but to make sure she cracked him in the head with the sheath on his sword. (Brandy conveniently had the sword on her belt.) He was definitely asleep now. Brandy locked his window tightly and crept back to him.  
Brandy picked up his chain and locked it into a wall. She couldn't let him get out after this.( She took his clothes and placed them in a satchel she had slung on her back. She tiptoed out of the room and tightly closed the door behind her. After which she locked the door several times to be sure. Heh,heh, she thought. Time for Kenshin to get an update...( She smiled widely and went back to bed, prepared to rise early the next morning.  
Jenn was awake quite early the next morning. Which is quite an odd thing unless she is really happy for some odd reason. Her smile was bright as she prepared an elaborate breakfast. She was making a meal with many courses that she hoped everyone would enjoy. They scents of the meal woke Brandy but no one else got up. Determined, Jenn set off to wake at least one person in particular.  
Sano had one of the most abrupt awakenings in his life. His eyes darted open as he was literally pounced on. He could only half sit up, entangled in sheets and unable to move his legs because of Jenn sitting on them. "Wake up, Sanosuke!" Jenn begged in a very playful manner. She was wearing her sweetest smile and was beaming with happiness. "Aren't you hungry?" Jenn asked as she pulled him up farther. He was heavily blushing as she pulled him to a sitting position.  
Jenn started attempting to get him out the door. "I can't go down like this," Sano pleaded as he struggled to think straight. He was only in the purple sleeping robe he had been given. "Don't worry, Kenshin is still in his room and Brandy just left. Besides they wouldn't mind," Jenn said trying to convince him. He really didn't know what to do, so he let himself be pulled out the door. However when they reached the steps, his mind kicked in and he had a second thought.  
"He jerked her back saying, "Uhh, wait a..." but he did not get to say anymore. Jenn lost her balance terribly when he jerked her and she grabbed Sano, who toppled over with her. They landed painfully at the bottom of the stairs in a bruised tangle of sheets. Just then, at the worst possible time, Branded walked in the door. "Duh! I can't believe I forgot the extra money I needed," she said thinking she was there with only Jenn.  
Brandy looked up at the situation at the bottom of the stairs and her face was shocked. Jenn and Sano replied with an "Uhh...umm.." in an attempt to explain why this wasn't what it looked like. Brandy, so overcome with laughter, about fell over. The two rapidly got off the ground and went towards Brandy.  
As they did they heard a faint moan from upstairs. "Sanooooo..." Kenshin's voice was barely heard. At this point, Sano didn't care and he started spitting out any and every excuse he could come up with. Jenn tried explaining the truth but neither response seemed to matter. Brandy continued laughing until she sat down to eat.  
Jenn, Brandy, and Sano( now fully dressed) ate their meal rather quietly. All of them were at a loss of words. Both Brandy and Sano did however comment on the great taste of the food. That cheered Jenn up considerably. After breakfast Brandy asked Sano and Jenn to wait while she went out. She said that she needed to buy something and that she'd be back soon. Sano and Jenn were fine with it, since they had no reason to suspect anything.  
After Brandy left, Sano began wondering why Kenshin had not come to eat. While she was cleaning up, he asked Jenn. "Where's Kenshin?" he asked politely. She responded with all honesty, "I don't know...up in his room I guess." "Alright, I better wake him up then." Jenn nodded and he thanked her again for the food before he went upstairs. Jenn smiled to herself and kept cleaning up.  
As Sano walked on the second floor, Kenshin must have heard him. He distinctly heard a "Sanoooo...." From the direction of Kenshin's room. He knocked on the door twice and loudly said, "Come on, Kenshin! Get up already! There won't be any leftover food if you don't hurry and get it!" "There's quite a problem in here," Kenshin said in a hoarse voice. "What?" "Well it's kind of embarrassing," Kenshin replied. Sano did not understand. "Even if I could get the door open and come out, which I can't, I'm not coming out there without clothes!" Sano laughed loudly while saying, "Well then, put your clothes on and get out here!" Kenshin quickly replied, "But that's it! My clothes are gone and I can't open the door!!" Sano's expression faded to shock, "Wha...?" Sano then tried to open the door but found it would not budge. As he looked closer he noticed several little gold locks around the door. Here we go again, he thought. "Hold on Kenshin!" Sano said as he quickly walked down the stairs.  
Sano came to Jenn who had just sat down to relax a bit after cleaning. She might not come if I tell her straight out, he thought. "Come with me," Sano said quickly as he picked her up from her seat and rushed with her up the stairs. When he reached Kenshin's door he put her down. Jenn, herself was red and in a state of shock. "Did you do this?" Sano asked motioning to the door. "Or was it the other one?" Jenn was confused and didn't understand, so she answered, "What?" "Okay, you didn't do it," Sano concluded. "But," He continued, "Can you undo what she did?" Sano showed Jenn the locks. Oh no Brandy, what are you up to? Jenn thought. "Sorry, I can't do anything about it. You'll have to wait till Brandy gets back. Hopefully she'll have a good explanation," Jenn answered hopefully. A hopeless whimper came from Kenshin in his room.  
Just afterwards, both Sano and Jenn heard the door open. They ran down the stairs like a stampede of animals. Downstairs, Brandy was at the door holding clothes of some sort and smiling widely. As the two came towards her she put up one hand and said, "Ha,ha...I know, I'm going." They followed her as she walked up the stairs. As expected she stopped at Kenshin's door and knocked. Then to both Jenn and Sano's surprise, she opened a flap on the bottom of the door and slid the clothes through. Brandy closed it again and waited. There was a lot of rustling in the room as Kenshin quickly dressed. Brandy unlocked the door and opened it. Kenshin stood with an "Oro?" looking at his clothes. His pants were the same white thing they always were but his shirt piece and socks were now blue instead of pink. Brandy clasped her hands together and smiled very happily. Jenn fell over at how ridiculous this was and Sano clapped a hand to his forehead while shaking his head.  
After everyone recovered and Kenshin finally ate, they all wanted to relax. Kenshin and Sano played a few board games while brandy watched. Jenn, feeling artistic, wanted to paint. She got out a piece of paper and her set of paints. But she found herself without any idea of what to draw. Everyone was talking a lot and one thing caught Jenn's attention in particular. Brandy came over to her and told her that when she was out that she seen Kaoru again. Brandy thought she must have been looking for them. After she told Jenn this she went back over to Kenshin. After hearing this a devilish idea came to Jenn's mind. She grinned to herself as she contemplated how she would pull this off.  
Sano looked over at Jenn when she was grinning. "What's going on?" he asked. "Can't say," Jenn responded. She broke out in a fit of giggles and Sano swore he seen cat ears pop up on her head. She did make him think of a cat, especially with this mischievous action. He smiled briefly and returned to his game with Kenshin. Jenn busily started painting, but wouldn't allow anyone to see it so she snuck off to her room.  
An hour and a half later, she came down again. But shock yet again filled the room. She was dressed in a purple and black ninja outfit and had a black cloak wrapped around her. The canvas, wrapped in cloth, appeared to be strapped on her back. "I have something to attend to in town. I'll be back soon," She promised. Brandy nodded her OK. She flashed a smile and a wink to Sano and then walked out the door.  
Jenn stealthily snuck across the road to the dojo. She quietly entered through the back gate and then went to the front door. After carefully checking to see that no one was around Jenn placed the packaged canvas against the wall. Along with it Jenn placed a note she had made up to go with it earlier. She chuckled at herself as she placed the note down. This should tick her off, Jenn thought mischievously. And this is only fair. It is pay back for her chasing Brandy. And definite revenge for her hitting Sanosuke. Jenn clenched her fists in anger at the thought. That...errrrr!!! As much as Jenn would have loved to state her anger out loud, she refrained. She giggled with a slightly evil tone and smiled, I only wish I could see her reaction! After she finished the task she had set out to do, Jenn snuck out of the dojo and started to head home.  
As Jenn was walking home, she thought some more. Her first thought was about what to do when she got home. However she drew a blank. The dojo girl, Kaoru came to her mind again. That girl, I hope she takes the hint to back off. The way things are going, she might get serious about getting them back. That is beyond a point of hunt and chase. Things could get ugly. I hope for her sake that she quits this game." Jenn sighed and returned to her less serious mood. I can't let this get to me, I'm having way too much fun in this world to stop now. Besides, this is how and where I want things to be( Jenn smiled and picked up the pace as she walked to get back faster.  
Kaoru somberly walked back through the gate of the dojo with Yahiko on her tail. Nothing again. I still can't find him. Yahiko slapped her on the back, "Come on Kaoru cheer up, you'll find em'. Besides in the meantime you have two less mouths to feed with your atrocious food!" "YAHIKO!!!" Kaoru screamed but then turned to hysterical sadness. "He'll never come back...sniff...I'm a terrible cook..." Kaoru whined. However her mood changed rapidly when she noticed a package by the door. "What's that?" Yahiko asked curiously. Kaoru ran over to it with all speed. Maybe it's from Kenshin( Kaoru about to pick up the package, noticed the note and figured she should read it first. She read it aloud for Yahiko's benefit and her own;  
  
To Miss Kamiya of the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo,  
This note and package is on the behalf of inspiration and the expression of art. The package contains a wrapped canvas painting. I was visiting a Beef HotPots restaurant in the mid section of Tokyo. You may know of it, or you may not. There are many restaurants however so I would rather not name it. When I was there I witnessed an incredibly endearing scene and I felt extremely inspired. I could not help but paint it. I did not know the identity of the red haired man but I asked around and discovered that you know him. I hope I am not asking too much by asking you to give it to him, and give my thanks. I would be highly grateful to you for such. I have heard many good things about you. My thanks Miss Kamiya,  
Katsumi Sagara  
  
Kaoru was slightly confused and grabbed the package. Both excited and cautious, Kaoru slowly started to open it. She did not even glance at it until the cloth was completely off. As she looked at it she was shocked beyond words. It clearly depicted Kenshin and that blonde woman asleep. The woman's head was under Kenshin's chin and was resting against his shoulder. Kenshin was leaning against her head and had his arm around her, his hand on her shoulder. Kaoru started shaking from a mixture of extreme anger and sadness. Kaoru screamed out, "Kenshin!!!" and dropped the painting to run inside. She picked up a wooden sword and started swinging it at the air to vent her frustration. Yahiko stepped over to look at the painting. He whistled in awe and shook his head. He looked to Kaoru who was now hitting a dummy with the sword. Oh man, Yahiko thought, what's this going to come to? He too stepped inside the dojo and started to train some more.  
  
Jenn walked in the door of the house only to be excitedly grabbed by Brandy. Brandy was wearing a blue shirt, slitted oriental style on the sides, with a short dark blue skirt. Other than that she was barefoot with her hair down normal. Her eyes glittered excitedly. "Come on Jenn! Hurry up and get changed! I've got something planned(" Brandy said happily. Jenn quickly changed as she asked and returned to the room in a short, slitted dark purple dress. She also wore a thin leg covering and had her hair in a long braided ponytail. She promptly walked over to Brandy and asked, "So, what's up?"  
Brandy quietly answered as she pulled out a glass bottle. "I was saving this for an emergency but how do you think the boys would like to try a foreign drink. Jenn assumed she meant soda. "I think that would be interesting," Jenn replied as she too, pulled out a bottle. The girls walked to the room with all the pillows were the boys were now sitting. The two looked up as they walked in. Sano playfully let out a wolf whistle and elbowed Kenshin in the side. Jenn replied with a smooth smile and Brandy did the same. Brandy happily pranced over to Kenshin and asked sweetly, "How would you like to try a drink from our country?" Kenshin didn't see any reason to reject and answered with an "Okay." Jenn leaned against Sanosuke and asked, "How about you, are you interested?" He replied with a strong, "Yeah!" Jenn grinned widely at his reaction.  
Brandy poured some of the drink in her bottle into a cup and was about to give it to Kenshin when Jenn noticed the label and interrupted. "No don't give him that, he should try this!" Jenn protested as she poured a cup of the drink from her bottle. Neither Sano nor Kenshin could read the foreign labels but they could tell they were clearly different. "No!" Brandy said, "Try this!" Brandy poured another cup and was about to move across the room. "Absolutely not!" Jenn loudly said as she shoved Sano a cup of her drink. "Don't drink that crap first!" Brandy yelled knocking the cup out of Sano's hand. Sano's expression sank in disappointment. Jenn growled and lunged to grab Brandy. But Brandy seen it coming and grabbed Jenn at the same instant. The two were so busy yelling and growling in each other's faces that they did not notice when the bottles went missing from their hands.  
The argument came to a screeching halt when Sano's voice said, "Hey, this pretty good!" Kenshin's voice was also heard, "I agree, Sano." The girls quickly let each other go and turned to face the boys. Kenshin was holding Brandy's bottle and Sano was holding Jenn's bottle. The girl's faces showed a high state of shock. Both boys wiped their mouths as they finished the bottles. "That was very good, thank you," Kenshin said very satisfied. "Yeah, thanks a lot!" Sano said leaning back happily. Both girls looked at each other apologetically and sunk to the floor with a sigh.  
"Well what are we going to eat for dinner tonight?" Brandy asked. There was a thinking silence for a moment. All the sudden Jenn's face brightened and she snapped her fingers. Brandy could practically see the light bulb turn on. "I know!" Jenn responded happily. "How about we go out to eat tonight(?" Brandy's stomach admitted how good that sounded as it rumbled. "Sound's good to me!" Brandy cheerfully replied, obviously hungry. The boys voiced their agreement to the proposal and in a short time all four were walking down the road in town. They walked two by two, arm in arm, in the arrangement you could expect.  
They walked at an average pace and were admiring the sunset as they walked. The boys were busy looking at the sky and sneaking glances at the girls to notice that they walked them right into the Akebeko. It was quite a familiar restaurant to those two. Quite to the girl's advantage, a waitress they were unfamiliar with seated them. They ordered tea, sake, and an extra large bowl of beef stew. They talked while they waited for the food to arrive. They were busy talking when a little girl brought out their drinks. She looked at them and a short gasp escaped her. Had they not been talking they might have noticed that Tsubame was the one who brought their drinks. She quickly headed to the back of the restaurant.  
In the meantime the main course came out. They all dug in but they took their time eating. A restaurant was always a fun experience. Brandy was talking with Kenshin quite a bit while she hung on him. However she noticed Jenn was busy thinking and wasn't doing much talking at all. It she had let her face show it, Brandy would now have a mischievous grin. She remembered what had happened last time with Jenn and the Sake. She decided now to loosen Jenn up without her knowing it. Each time Jenn asked for a refill of tea Brandy added an increasing amount of Sake. Once Jenn was lightly blushed she stopped. No need to get ridiculous here, but at home perhaps sometime... Brandy watched Jenn as she continued eating. Jenn broke out in giggles now when Sano talked to her. It wasn't long before she was hanging on him, pouring his drinks and helping him eat his food. Jenn smiled at Brandy at one time. Brandy knew by her eyes that Jenn knew what she had done. But she clearly did not object as she playfully continued what she was doing before. Brandy had to smile when Sanosuke himself was becoming pink and he allowed a purring Jenn to sneak under his arm.  
Things came to an awkward stop when the owner of the restaurant, Miss Tai, came out of the kitchen flustered with Tsubame at her side. She determinedly came up to them. Kenshin and Sano's jaw dropped at seeing her. She was talking to Tsubame about not believing something when she looked at the state of the group with Kenshin and Sano. Brandy was hanging on Kenshin and Jenn was snuggled tightly with Sano's arm around her. The latter two were rather pink in the cheeks. Two blonde girls, foreigners? With Kenshin and Sanosuke!? Tai could not believe it. "Kenshin, Sanosuke! Wha...? I don't... this....I can't believe this!" Tai knew she couldn't say anymore without causing a scene, which would be really bad for business. Tsubame seemed confused as Tai took her back to the kitchen and didn't explain a thing. Tai knew it wasn't fair to be angry but she felt sorry for Kaoru. Sanosuke was one thing, but Kenshin?  
Back at the table the group finished quickly, thanks to Brandy trying to get them out of there. That woman could mean trouble. They stepped out of the restaurant quickly, but they walked slowly back. Kenshin and Brandy admired the night sky. Sano and Jenn attempted to do the same but were often too busy trying to keep the other from stumbling. It was peaceful and they all were in a good mood when they got back to the house. Jenn and Sano didn't even bother going to their rooms but instead crashed in the room with the pillows. They were both out in minutes. Both Brandy and Kenshin couldn't help but find this a cute scene. They were both sitting up and Jenn was asleep holding close to Sano.  
When Brandy asked Kenshin said that he too was tired. Before either went up they covered the two on the floor with blankets, so they did not catch cold. They went up the stairs and led Kenshin to his door. He said goodnight with a sweet smile a Brandy hugged him from behind, before she went to her own room. She let go and turned to leave and Kenshin politely returned the hug from behind. Kenshin went to sleep directly after that. Brandy went to her room and slipped under the covers. She smiled as she thought about everything that happened today and blew out the light.  
  
Day 3 Bloopers and Extras  
  
The Letter- Katsumi Sagara; Interesting...  
  
Yahiko sat looking over the letter that came with the painting. Kaoru, now dressed to fight was still swinging the sword. Yahiko had read the letter several times but failed to pick up on anything out of the ordinary. This time however, the end stuck out. "My thanks, Miss Kamiya, Katsumi Sagara," Yahiko read the end out loud. "Wait a sec... Katsumi Sagara?! Hey Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled over at her. "Shut up midget, I'm busy," She moodily answered. "But Kaoru, Katsumi Sagara. Sagara, ya know, Sanosuke?" "Stupid coincidence," Kaoru responded, swinging slightly harder. Yahiko thought about it for a minute and then thought of an idea. "Hey, you said there was a blonde hanging on Sano too, right? Well maybe she married him!" Kaoru looked over fiercely, "Don't say such things, Yahiko!" Kaoru was swinging really hard now. "Besides, she was blonde, therefore foreign. She would not have a Japanese name. Duh, Yahiko!" Yahiko fumed at himself, Darn it! I let her be right again!!  
  
Steps- rubbing it in  
  
On the restaurant, the road the four were taking was quickly changing its elevation. Because of it there were many steps through out that part of the path. Brandy and Kenshin went up the steps first. When they reached the top Jenn and Sano started to go up. However before they got far Brandy had to comment. "Be careful, watch those steps you two!" Brandy laughed quietly and smiled toward Kenshin about it. He was completely clueless, then Brandy remembered that he wasn't there. She was about to fill him in when Jenn and Sano got to the top. The look they gave her made her refrain from doing so but she couldn't help but laugh. Every other set of steps went the same. Kenshin went along with it, never knowing what was going on. "Oh, watch them steps!" "Watch it those are tricky!" "Don't fall now!" By the time they got off that path Sano and Jenn had distorted, red, angry faces. Brandy was still laughing. Kenshin felt a growing evil, violent presence behind him that he did not recognize. Worried he grabbed Brandy and ran saying, "Something bad is going on, we are in danger. I can feel it." Brandy couldn't keep up, laughing hard. She fell over at one point. Kenshin turned around to help her up only to see two large red faces right at him. Neither looked happy either. "Dangerous huh?" Jenn furiously asked. Sano was slamming his fist in his hand. Kenshin did not remember the incident after that. 


	4. Day 4

Disclaimer!: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. Beside the chapter is who wrote that day. It goes between myself, Brandy, and my friends, Jenn and Becca. (Becca doesn't come in till day 7)  
  
Day 4-Brandy  
  
The first thing Kenshin saw in the morning when he opened his eyes was blonde hair. He realized it was Brandy right away because she was wearing a blue nightgown. Kenshin could smell food cooking and guessed that Jenn was up. He got up and quickly dressed. He was a little nervous though. He was worried that Brandy might wake up before he was dressed. Then, quietly shutting the door behind him so that he would not disturb Brandy, he went to see what was cooking.  
Kenshin was amazed by what he saw in the kitchen. Sano was cooking! Jenn was teaching Sano to cook some simple breakfast foods. It actually looked edible! Sano saw Kenshin before Jenn and said, "This is actually fun! You should try it, Kenshin." Sano broke into a wide grin and Kenshin couldn't help but wonder if he'd been drinking again.  
Just before they started eating Brandy came into the room. She was wearing strange clothes that Kenshin assumed were from her country. She was also humming a tune. "What's up with you?" Jenn asked. "Nothing," She answered. "Am I not allowed to be in a good mood?" Brandy started eating and was finished before the others had started. "Next time, eat the food, don't inhale it." Jenn commented. "I'm sorry, I just want to know what you think," Brandy said. Then she whispered something in Jenn's ear. "Ohhh... that would be fun!" Jenn said and then ran out of the room. When she came back she had two sets of T-shirts and blue jeans in her hand. "You two need to wear these," she said to Kenshin and Sano. Jenn was now also wearing the foreign clothing. It took a few minutes to explain the clothes to the boys and to get them to try it on. When the guys came out they looked at each other to see what they looked like. A loud, "No!" came from both of them. They started to go towards their rooms to change but the girls grabbed them so that they wouldn't.  
"You two look great!" They said, encouraging the boys.  
"Besides we're taking you shopping in our country. If you wore your normal clothes, they would stare at you," the girls added.  
"How are we getting to your country?" Sano asked nervously, hoping she wouldn't say by train.  
"We're going by plane," Brandy said. "My father's friend owns a few and he is going to fly us over."  
"FLY?!" Sano said worried. "What do you mean FLY? Wait, what's a plane? It's not like a train is it?" Jenn decided that it would be better to knock Sano out until they were in the air. She put her hand on the back of Sano's neck and he fell back into her arms.  
Sano opened one eye and seen Jenn's hand in his. Then, waking up the rest of the way, he heard a noise that was like the ones he heard when he was on the train. He looked over Jenn through the window. He nearly had a heart attack, they were so high up! Sano started to mumble, "Just a dream, just a dream, this isn't possible! Just a dream!" Jenn, seeing Sano awake and freaking out, put her arm around his shoulders to comfort him. He looked around once he calm enough and Brandy asleep against Kenshin. Sano thought, that sight is becoming a common occurrence. Sano soon after asleep too.  
Sano woke up to Jenn shaking his arm. "We're here," Jenn said smiling. That woke him up and he pretty much ran off the plane. Kenshin looked around. They were standing outside the "bush plane" as Brandy called it. Soon the four of them were in the back of a pickup truck, driven by the friend who flew the plane. They were driving to Brandy's house. "What kind of animal is this?" Sano asked. Jenn was about to say that it is a truck and that it works sort of like a train, but she decided against that. "It's a truck. It is kind of like a horse." Brandy gave her a funny look at this explanation, but then she remembered Sano's train superstitions and smiled. About three minutes later they pulled into Brandy's driveway. They got out and said goodbye to the driver. "How are we getting anywhere?" Jenn asked. Brandy held up keys and jumped into a green convertible. They were heading down the road when Brandy finally asked Jenn, who was sitting by Sano in the back seat, "Where should we take them first?" "I don't know," Jenn replied. "How about Borders?" Brandy smiled and said, "OK! I've been wanting to pick up some books!"  
"Oh man!" Jenn sighed, "It's even worse than usual!" "Yeah," Brandy said as she drove around, looking for a place to park. "And usual is bad enough!" Then Brandy raised her hand to cast a spell. "Brandy!" Jenn yelled making everyone jump. "You know we're not supposed to use our power in situations like this," Jenn whispered. Brandy rolled her eyes and said, "I know, but if we wait, we'll be here forever!" Just then Brandy noticed something and squealed. "JENN!" She turned to face a scared looking Jenn. "Do you remember what today is?" She had a grin on her face.  
Jenn looked confused at first. Then as it came to her she started to smile. Both girls squeaked, "Book 4!" at the same time. Kenshin, who was beside Brandy, looked back at Sano who appeared to be as confused as he was. "Wait!" Jenn said, "We can't take them. What if someone recognizes them?" Brandy sighed, "I see what you mean. That would be hard to explain." "I guess we have to use our powers, then," Jenn concluded. "Because no one is keeping me from that book!" "You know it!" Brandy agreed. Jenn waved her hand and all the cars disappeared. Brandy parked as close to the store as possible and both girls jumped out of the car, not bothering with the door. Kenshin and Sanosuke, opening the door, got out and followed.  
"WAIT JENN!" Brandy grabbed Jenn's shoulder to make her stop walking. Then she whispered to Jenn, "We can't let them see the book!" Jenn nodded and said, "You two stay here for a moment, okay?" Brandy continued, "We'll be right back!"  
After a couple of minutes Kenshin and Sano heard someone scream, "WHAT?!?!" They ran in and found the girls by the counter. Jenn looked scared, like Brandy would bite her head off or something. Kenshin felt sorry for the guy behind the counter. His eyes were huge as he looked at Brandy. "What do you mean there are no MORE!" Brandy screamed. "THE best book in the world, no the galaxy and you RAN OUT!" Brandy was furious and everyone was staring at her, but she did not care right now. "Don't you buy EXTRA! I mean COME ON!"  
"Ummm, a mi...mi...miss," the man stuttered. "I'm incredibly, extremely sorry, but we are all out of them. Mis...m...m...mi...mis...miss?!" Jenn was holding Brandy's right arm and trying to stop her, but didn't succeed. Kenshin grabbed her left arm and Sano grabbed her shoulders. Between the three of them, they held her back a little. But Brandy, in her rage, was still dragging them forward. "Brandy! Calm yourself!" Jenn said. Brandy ignored her and kept pulling. Then Kenshin got an idea. He let go. Then he walked in front of her and kissed her. Brandy instantly stopped and stood there surprised, happy, confused and blushing furiously. She totally forgot what she was angry about. Jenn had her hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh at the surprised look on Brandy's face. Sano was smiling at Kenshin who just shrugged back. Brandy walked past Kenshin and out the door. Jenn could swear Brandy's face turned as red as Kenshin's hair when she walked past him.  
"Sorry," Jenn said to the guy behind the counter. Then to Sano and Kenshin she said, "I'll go after her, you two stay here."  
When Jenn spotted Brandy sitting in the car, she walked over. Brandy was struggling to conceal the biggest grin Jenn had ever seen. "So, what about that book you wanted so bad?" Jenn asked. "Book?" Brandy asked confused but still smiling madly. Jenn shook her head and said, "Well you better get in the back, I'll go get the guys." "NO! I'll go get them!" Brandy said as she ran to the doors.  
A few moments went by and Brandy, looking proud of herself, came out slightly blushing. Kenshin was behind her, also blushing, but he had a sort of smirk on his face. Sano was right behind him and looked like he was about to crack up laughing. Jenn got an idea and asked Brandy as she got into the car, "How about we go to the movies!" "Yeah!" As they drove off Jenn asked Sano, "What happened?" Sano smiled again. "Brandy ran in and returned the 'favor' to Kenshin."  
They pulled into the movie theater. "Which one do you want to see?" As the girls decided on the movie the guys sat down and talked. "Hey there, cutie!" A girls voice called to Sano. The girl and her friend both had brown hair. "I'm Ivy. What's your name?" the other girl asked Kenshin. "Oro?!" The girl went in for a kiss. WHACK! WHACK! "Oro?!" The brown haired girls were hit by Jenn and Brandy. "Come on Kenshin! There's nothing good on anyway!" Brandy said, offering her hand to Kenshin. "We could come back tomorrow," Jenn said while walking out with Sano.  
Brandy screamed and kicked the door in frustration. She put the key in the door again, and this time it opened. "My parents are on vacation, so we can sleep in the living room," Brandy said while turning on the lights. They all sat around the living room. Kenshin and Brandy were on one couch and Sano and Jenn were on the other. Soon all of them fell asleep.  
  
Day 4 Bloopers and Extras  
  
Testing 1, 2, 3... - Jenn  
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke slowly walked down the street lined with shops and filled with people. They both had a look of confusion on their face. "Perhaps Sano, we should check back at the dojo now..." Kenshin quietly suggested. "Maybe," Sano said as he stopped walking. Kenshin too, stopped and he turned to face Sano. "You're softer than I am," Sano explained. "And I can't stand the thought of those two's faces if we did!" Kenshin nodded, understanding. "Yes, we have had an enjoyable time with them haven't we, Sano?" Kenshin meant this question more for himself than Sano. Kenshin's smile was warm as he thought about it. "Things will come to terms soon enough," Sano said with remorse. "I for one, don't want to ruin this." Kenshin nodded but suddenly had a thought. "I can't believe they let us walk off alone in the first place!" Kenshin realized. Sano shoo his head with a laugh and smiled. The two turned around and walked back the way they came.  
Brandy and Jenn sat leaning against the top beam of a roof nearby. They watched the scene from start to finish with blushes and smiles. They looked to the clipboard in their laps and marked it. Loyalty...Check.  
  
Kaoru Dart-Brandy  
  
Brandy was sitting on her bed, bored and throwing darts at her dartboard. Then she heard two knocks on her door. "Come in," she said as she threw another dart. When Kenshin walked in she immediately jumped up and using her back, hid the dartboard. "Umm..." Kenshin seemed to have forgotten why he had come here because of Brandy hiding something. "What was that?" Kenshin asked curiously. "Umm...well...aaaa...errrr...nnnnothing, rrreally!" Brandy was obviously lying. "Well I'll be back when I remember what I wanted to ask," he said and left. Brandy sighed and looked at the dartboard with the picture of Kaoru on it, feeling guilty. There was a dart through her forehead, her neck, and between the eyes. She quickly took the darts out and sat down on the bed.  
  
Dart- continued: Jenn's version- Jenn  
  
Jenn was rather bored. She sat lounging about in her room. After having enough she searched for something to do. In the corner of her eye she noticed the dartboard she had tucked away. Perfect, she thought. There's no better, friendly, way to take out frustration! She pulled out the dartboard and grinned as she put it up on the wall. She emitted a slightly evil laugh and returned with darts in hand, to sit on her bed. She kept grinning as she looked at the dartboard. Superglued onto the board was a clear picture of Hajime Saito. Jenn had a strong hatred for him. She thought as she worked up anger and a good, dangerous aim. That err!!!! That stupid, full of himself, moronic, all around meanie! And the stuff you've done to Kenshin!... And you hurt Sano bad and the stuff you said! "AAGHHH!!" Jenn let a dart fly. It pierced the picture where his major neck artery was.  
Sanosuke heard a strong, angry sound from upstairs and he was instantly curious. He got up, not bothering to say a word to Kenshin, and walked upstairs. By the sounds he heard up there he could tell it was coming from Jenn's room. After hearing a loud "ERRR!!!" he opened the door and walked in. Jenn was standing on her bed with many darts in her hand. As he walked in she let another dart go flying to the board with a loud, "That JERK!!" She was about to throw another dart when she heard Sano laugh uncontrollably beside her. She carelessly whipped around to face him with wide eyes and a slightly embarrassed face. That was a mistake. Jenn got one foot stuck on her bed and she lost her balance and fell sideways off of it. Sano was still laughing hard and was about to help her up when she jumped up by herself. She ripped the darts off the board (and out of Saito's face) and stormed back to her bed. Sano got control of himself and finally said, "I love this!" He reached for a dart from Jenn and said, "Let me throw at least one!" Jenn gave him the dart, very interested. He whipped it hard and quickly started grabbing more darts and throwing them. He spouted out insults and acts of revenge with the darts.  
The two were having way too much fun and were making enough noise that Kenshin became curious. He walked up the stairs and listened to the odd sounds and laughter coming from the room. He opened the door and walked in. Sano and Jenn look at him right away and bust up laughing. Kenshin looks at the wall and his eyes become very wide and his jaw drops. There is a mutilated picture of Saito on the dartboard. There were very many holes in it and just as many darts were sticking in him in various places. Sano, still laughing passes Kenshin a dart and says, "Come on Kenshin! Give it a throw! It's the best payback we'll be able to get!" Kenshin looked at the dart, still shocked. Jenn and Sano were looking at him expectantly. He looked around him, as if to make sure Saito was not lurking in the shadows, and then threw the dart with a barely concealed smile. He too, started to throw more darts then. Of course all the racket alerted Brandy. She hastily walked into the room. She was stared at by a group of hysterical people she thought she knew. Brandy sighed and shook her head. She put on a smile and joined the game. 


	5. Day 5

Disclaimer!: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. Beside the chapter is who wrote that day. It goes between myself, Brandy, and my friends, Jenn and Becca. (Becca doesn't come in till day 7)  
Day 5 –Jenn  
  
Kenshin and Sano woke up in the morning to empty couches. It was obvious that the girls were already up. Just as they opened their eyes, Brandy walked into the room wearing a set of blue pajamas. "Oh, you guys are up," Brandy said with a yawn. "I just woke up a little while ago and got a bath. I think Jenn's been up a while, she's probably cooking." Sano and Kenshin slowly got up and after stretching followed Brandy into the kitchen. As expected Jenn was busy cooking breakfast. Sano's second thought would have been to help but he was too busy staring. Kenshin too, was shocked at her appearance, but he did not stare the way Sano did. Jenn was cooking wearing a short, sleeveless black dress. The dress was cut tight and she was wearing high top, boot like shoes. Jenn's hair was down and by the look of it; time must have been taken to style it. The hair part surprised Brandy too. It looked like Jenn was making pancakes and she was wearing an apron to prevent damage to her clothes. Brandy urged Kenshin and Sano to sit down and Kenshin came easily enough. Sano on the other hand, just kept standing there. Brandy whacked him in the head and he finally came to.  
"Oh!" he said, gathering himself. He remembered that Jenn was cooking and was instantly interested. "Umm... let me help," he said walking over to Jenn. She turned to him with prepared plates in her hands. "It's finished now, but thanks," Jenn said with a smile. She was about to carry a number of plates over to the table but was stopped. "Let me get that!" Sano insisted, taking the plates and placing them on the table. Jenn couldn't help but smile when she felt blushed from this. She almost let herself giggle. She took off the apron and sat down at the table with the others. Brandy almost had a fit of laughter but held it in. They ate quickly in silence and when they finished they all felt better.  
Brandy sat back thinking and asked Jenn, who was obviously ready, "So what do you want to do today?" Jenn widely grinned and the boys felt their sense of well-being vanish. Jenn, barely restraining giggles, grabbed Brandy and rushed her out of the room. "I've got some really good ideas! Hurry up and get ready!" Jenn said, quietly laughing while she did. She whispered these "ideas" to Brandy and she grinned upon hearing them. Brandy ran off to her room to change. In moments she returned in a sleeveless blue shirt and short skirt. She was also wearing fancy black sandals and had her hair styled down. She let out an excited squeak at Jenn and they both headed back into the kitchen.  
They walked back in and started cleaning up. Neither Jenn nor Brandy said a word to the nervous boys. Sano and Kenshin looked at each other with a sense of dread. The girls saw this and giggled. When they finished cleaning the girls grabbed the boys and pulled them out the door. As they approached the car, Brandy tossed the keys to Jenn. "We should switch seats," Brandy said. "Besides, I drove yesterday. It's your turn." When the car started Jenn and Sano were in the front and Brandy and Kenshin were in the back. It was a very warm day and Jenn immediately put the top down. Then satisfied, she happily pulled out of the driveway.  
A few minutes later Jenn suggested, "How bout we go for clothes first?" Brandy smiled and answered, "Yeah!" Sano turned around and looked at Kenshin. Kenshin had the same "fake because I'm freaking" smile as he did. Neither said a word and returned to their original position. After five minutes of silence, Brandy piped up, "Come on, someone say something! It will take a little while to get there but it will feel longer if you act like this!" Jenn sighed and nodded, "Yeah..." Jenn then suddenly broke into a smile; they all knew that she must have gotten an idea. "The radio!" Jenn laughed as she reached to turn it on. Music pumped out of the speakers. Kenshin's face became very surprised and Sano's was a surprised as it was afraid. "What the Heck!?" Sano asked, thoroughly freaking out. "It's music," Brandy explained with a smirk. "You know what that is!" "That's... different," Kenshin concluded. Sano could understand that but he stared at the speakers, where is the music coming from?! He seen no one there playing it. Sanosuke was to a point of fear now.  
"We've got to get outta here, this things possessed! Spirits must be controlling it making the music! KENSHIN!!" Sano panicked. Thankfully the car was stopped at a red light. Jenn quickly tried to calm down. "No, no it's not like that at all! There are no spirits or evil or anything involved, I promise! It is completely normal!" Sano was slightly better but not completely convinced, "But..." Jenn quieted him, "Shh.. .don't worry so much. It's okay, I swear it's safe!" After Sano felt better Jenn continued driving. Brandy was holding her laughter during the conversation but she completely let it out now. She was laughing so hard that Kenshin became seriously concerned for a moment. Brandy kept on laughing until she received a dangerous look from in front of her. She got control of herself and sat back, feeling a lot better.  
When Jenn saw that everyone was all right, she turned the radio up louder. Jenn, unable to resist the music, started singing. Kenshin and Sano stared for a second, but she wasn't concerned. Brandy on the other hand, did concern her. "Come on, be happy! Sing a little Brandy!" she encouraged. Trying to loosen her up, Jenn sang louder. Sanosuke couldn't help but smile at this. Eventually Brandy gave in and started to sing, too. It took about twenty more minutes to get to the store. The whole time was filled with music, voices, and smiling faces.  
The boys got out of the car quietly, not knowing what to expect. The store was a little crowded but not too badly. The girls led them in the store without a word. When they were right inside the girls stopped. Brandy waved a hand and said, "See you two back here in an hour okay?" Jenn responded, "All right!" She grabbed Sano and walked to the left side of the store. Brandy, in a similar manner, took Kenshin and went to the right.  
As Jenn pulled Sano along he asked, "What are we doing anyway?" Jenn responded with a wide smile. "You look great in a T-shirt and jeans, but we can do better." "Oh," Sano said, only a little worried. Jenn dragged him up and down many aisles of clothing. As she did, Jenn grabbed several outfits here and there. After about fifteen minutes of this she took him to the back of the store. The wall in front of them had multiple doors in it and there was a large sign above it that read "Dressing Rooms." Jenn explained all this to Sano and the long process began. Sano was made to try on many outfits for about a half an hour. Jenn tried several combinations with jeans, formal clothes, and even shorts. But she was not satisfied. Suddenly Jenn got the look of a brilliant idea and she handed one final set of clothes to Sano. After a few moments, Sano changed and stepped out. Jenn's eyes lit up when he did. Sano was now sporting a black tank top, leather pants and boot like shoes. He looked at himself with interest and Jenn was beyond happy. However she added one final touch to his attire. Jenn handed him a short sleeved over shirt that reminded him of the one he wore at home. It was a dark purple color and he left it open over the tank top.  
Sano looked at Jenn as if to question his appearance and she clapped. She put on her jacket and walked over to him. She smiled widely at him and locked her arm in his. Then she walked him back the way they came to the cashier. The cashier typed in the purchase and Jenn handed him a small card. He slid it through a slot and handed it back to her. Sano was confused but he accepted it and didn't ask. Jenn grinned and they walked arm and arm toward the door. Exactly an hour had passed, so they were right on time.  
At the same time, Brandy and Kenshin arrived at the door. Brandy's jaw dropped at Sano and Jenn's did the same at Kenshin. The boys stared at each other. Kenshin was now wearing a blue button down shirt. It was open a few buttons at the top and he appeared to be wearing a white shirt underneath. Besides that, he was wearing blue pants and black shoes. He and Sano looked at each other with quite a bit of shock. After a while the two accepted it with brief smiles. The girls grinned and gave each other a high five. The four exited the store feeling very content and got back in the car. As Jenn turned the key and backed out, Brandy asked, "So where to now?" Jenn chuckled and smiled, "You'll see."  
Jenn drove for about twenty minutes and pulled into what appeared to be a restaurant. Brandy and the boys thought nothing of it accept that they were hungry. They all got out of the car and went inside. A hostess seated them at a table and they sat boy-girl around it. They were given a few minutes to decide what to order. They talked it over and Brandy gave their order to the waitress. The group was deep in conversation by the time the food came out. Both the boys were happy to eat and wolfed the food, they didn't even bother with the drinks until they had finished. They were delighted to find that it was the same soda that the girls gave them before. Much to the boys' surprise, the girls ate as fast as they did. After they finished everyone sat back and relaxed.  
After a few minutes Brandy asked Jenn, "Well, now what?" Jenn looked down at a watch and smiled. "Come on," she said as she grabbed everyone and pulled them to the other side of the building. Brandy was as confused as the boys when Jenn sat them down at another table. However this table was different from before. A square box came out of the center of the table. On each side was a screen and a headset hanging on a hook. Soon many other people filled the similar tables around them. Jenn still didn't say anything. A few minutes later a voice came out of the loud speakers.  
"Karaoke is now open," the voice said. Several people cheered around them. Jenn grinned and Brandy was shocked at the announcement. A guy at the table to their right jumped up and sang first. When he started to sing "Billie Jean" people started to clap. As other songs began, Jenn explained karaoke to the guys. She showed them how to use the headsets and to follow the words on the screen. They appeared to understand but didn't seem anxious to try it. Jenn looked to Brandy, "You should sing one, go ahead!" Brandy didn't look thrilled and said simply, "You do it first." Jenn took this comment like a challenge. She used buttons near the screen and typed in something. She put on the headset and said to Sano, "Sing too, won't ya? I need a guy, it's fun I promise!" Sano hesitantly put on the odd headset. He was more than a little nervous.  
As a girl near them stopped singing "Get this party started", the voice came over the speaker to announce the next song. "Table 5, singing 'Love Shack'." A little light went on at their table. Kenshin and Brandy were shocked when everyone looked at their table. People got up and started clapping when the music started. Much to the other three's surprise Jenn got up on the table and started singing. "Love Shack!..." Jenn sang very strongly. Sano on the other hand sang hesitantly and quietly, at first he had much difficulty adjusting to the music. Not long after however, he got the hang of it and started singing strongly, "At the lo-o- ov-e Shack..." In fact he became very enthusiastic towards the end of the song. Jenn sang, "Bang, bang, bang, on the door baby.." Sanosuke slammed the table with his fist in time with the knocking in the song. When the song ended everyone was smiling and Sano commented, "That was kinda fun, you guys should do it." After a lot of coaxing, Brandy sang "You're the one that I want." As she sang she looked at Kenshin a lot, causing him to turn a shade of red. Even Kenshin was talked into singing a song, at least he tried to. Sano had a good time singing "Celebration" , that feeling changed quickly though. Jenn sang another song, "Chain of Fools" as well. The song was normal enough but the way she sang it was interesting. Sano turned a blood red color as Jenn sang directly at him. At one point she was even singing on his lap.  
All of this occurred over a good period of time and when they left the restaurant it was almost sunset. As they jumped into the car everyone asked where they were going next. Jenn replied with a smile, "It's a surprise!" She only drove about ten minutes before parking in another parking lot. Everyone was talking quite cheerfully now. Jenn got out and told the others, "We're gonna have to walk a little." Everyone was okay with that and got out. Brandy grabbed Kenshin's hand and walked close to him. Jenn led the group after locking arms with Sano.  
They walked along the sidewalk and took a few turns. The streets were very alive and there were people everywhere. Building on the side of the street had bright lights, music, and scents of cooking food coming from inside them. Jenn led them to the door of a pretty big building. She clung to Sano and the guy at the door gave them the "OK" to go in. Brandy and Kenshin followed them. The first thing they heard inside was blaring, fast paced music. The boys looked around in shock. It was very crowded inside. There were tables near the walls but the center of the room was clear of obstacles. The center of the room however was filled with a mass of people dancing in a loud group. The floor under them tiled, and it lit up with alternating colored lights. A man was playing the music through huge speakers on a stage at the back of the room.  
Neither of the boys knew how to take this odd sight in. They stared with dropped jaws. Brandy laughed and patted Jenn on the back, "This is great!" "Come on Kenshin!" Brandy insisted as she pulled him out onto the dance floor. Jenn let Sano stand there staring and watched Brandy with interest. Brandy attempted to dance with Kenshin but he didn't move. With a sigh Brandy tried to teach Kenshin how to dance. "First, try to do what I do, okay?" Brandy said. "Oro?" Brandy did a few simple steps and Kenshin repeated it... sort of. He was awkward moving like this and he was completely out of rhythm.  
"Move with the music!" Brandy tried to explain. "You're supposed to have fun, just try!" Kenshin had a nervous, fake looking smile as he managed a side-to-side movement. Brandy kept thinking, You dance by yourself a lot at a club, but some dances do require two people. Not just dancing near someone. Brandy locked her hands behind Kenshin's neck and started to teach him to dance this way. He was quite red as she tried to teach him. Slowly he started to get somewhat of a grip on it. Even so he was incredibly confused and said "Oro?" quite a lot.  
Jenn laughed as she watched them and this broke Sano out of staring. He turned to look at what was going on. He laughed and smiled at what he seen. Jenn kept watching and Sano looked at her, not knowing what to do. She pretended not to notice and took off her jacket. Sano's eyes bulged. She hung her jacket on a hook in the wall and walked back to Sano. She looked seriously at Sano with a smile and walked in time to the music toward him. She grinned intently and grabbing his arm, pulled him out to the floor.  
Sano was obviously confused but to Jenn's relief, he caught on pretty quick. He was shocked about this whole situation but Jenn's aggressiveness shocked him more. She danced close and fast but he did his best to keep up. Sanosuke began to enjoy this. After a while he was able to keep up with Jenn completely. When they looked over to Kenshin and Brandy they could tell that he was improving. Even so Sano could still imagine the "oro's?" from here. They had a short, pleasant laugh and continued dancing. People began to notice as their dancing became better and more intense. After an awkward, though good, dance Jenn stopped for a moment. "I'm gonna go get some drinks, okay? Stay here a sec," she told Sano. She watched him as she walked off. God, he looks good! she thought. She turned away as she reached the table where they could get drinks. Sano stood and watched her while he waited.  
Sanosuke stood there for a moment until someone poked him in the shoulder from behind. He whipped around to see a girl. She had long brown hair and wore a tight red dress. If he was not mistaken it was the girl from the theater last night. The girl asked him to dance and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried to pull back saying, "But Jenn..."  
Jenn grabbed two glass bottles of coke and turned around to walk back to Sano. Then she seen her. The same brown haired girl from before was hanging on Sano. Jenn could hear the girl say her name in question. Sano tried to pull back. Jenn watched as the girl talked to him in such away that she knew she was being talked about. Sano's face had a look of disbelief, That girl was lying about her! Jenn shook one bottle of soda very hard in frustration and walked back, staying hidden in the crowd. As she got closer she distinctly seen the girl say "Sanosuke." Jenn couldn't believe it, Those girls were onto them. She also heard the girl introduce herself as Camille.  
Brandy and Kenshin stopped to stare at the situation with Sano. Brandy recognized the girl too, and prayed that the other one wasn't there. Neither of the two could believe what they were seeing. Brandy was deeply in shock until she saw Jenn. Uh oh! She thought, This is bad! The look on Jenn's face was wrathful. One time Jenn's face looked surprised but the wrath came back. She looked determined in an important(and vicious) way. Brandy was afraid of what would happen and stopped Kenshin from going over there.  
Camille and Sano did not see Jenn at all. Sano was too much in shock, and Camille was too busy with him. The girl then felt a tap on her back and turned around. Jenn popped the lid. Soda sprayed all over the girl. The girl looked incredibly angry. Jenn was about to break the other bottle over her back when she suddenly looked up. The look she gave Jenn was completely mocking. Jenn gasped, sensing completely what the girl cruelly meant. Jenn got the look of a very pained thought for a moment. Frustrated she threw the glass bottle with strength on the floor at the girl's feet. The glass shattered into an incredible amount of shards and sprayed the area. At this almost everyone stopped dancing to look. Jenn walked fiercely, ripped her jacket off the hook and was out the door in seconds. Sano, Brandy, and Kenshin stared in disbelief.  
They moved to rush toward the door. As Sano did the girl tried to grab him. He rapidly ripped his arm away and almost lashed out at her in anger. He joined Brandy and Kenshin at the door. "I've gotta go after her," Brandy said. She was about to go, but Sano put his hand up, motioning for her to stop. "Let me go," he said. Sano didn't wait for her answer and left. Brandy looked at Kenshin, he had a serious, worried look on his face. "Oh dear..." he said quietly. "It'll turn out," Brandy said. Brandy shook her head, "And people think he's just a ruffian..." Kenshin knew she was talking about Sano.  
The moment Sano was outside he immediately started looking for Jenn. He didn't see her, so he walked up the street a bit. He still didn't see any sign of her. Fortunately, he did notice something out of the corner of his eye. The jacket Jenn had was trashed on the side of the street. She must have come this way, he thought. Then as he continued walking, he saw her. Jenn was walking fast with her arms wrapped around her. He rushed to catch up but had difficulty. "Jenn, wait!" he called. She walked faster. "Please! Are you angry at me or something?!" he yelled as he tried to run through a group of people. At this Jenn slowed down. When he finally got near her he bent over to catch his breath.  
"It's not you," Jenn said quietly with a gulp. "It's a lot of things..." She walked slowly refusing to look at him. "What?" he asked seriously. "That girl..." she began with difficulty. "...made me think things I don't want to remember and I.." "Aughh!" Jenn swung her head in frustration and walked very fast again. I wasn't jealous! There was more to it! Sano tried to keep up. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Home..." she said in a strained voice. "Where's home?" he asked, desperate to stop her.  
Jenn stopped and sounded like she was having difficulty breathing. She turned and looked at him with glossy eyes. "I wish I knew." She closed her eyed and turned away. Sano was thoroughly shocked and came up to her. He became determined when he thought about what she said. "I don't know what scars were reopened here, but I do know one thing. I know what it's like," He said. "I was tortured by my feelings about events in the past. I was desperate to forget, and I could only when I fought. That's how I became a fighter for higher. But violence didn't heal the pain, it only made the scar deeper. Kenshin made me realize that I had to get over it, at least a little. If you let the past control you, you'll waste away in the present. You don't deserve that." Jenn looked at him understanding, but practically to the point of tears. Sano smiled and wiped her eyes. "Come on, Brandy and Kenshin are waiting for us." He offered his hand as he said this. Jenn tried to perk up but didn't succeed. But she didn't want him to know after all that he'd done. She put on a fake smile and took his hand. She's still not okay, he thought. He barely thought and was ready to act. Just then Jenn seen the Camille coming toward them angrily. She was about to say something but was cut off. Using the hand he held, Sano pulled her up and kissed her. Jenn's eyes flew open in shock and she turned blood red. Sano suddenly seen Camille and broke away, as red as Jenn. Camille looked like she was going to blow up now.  
Jenn looked at her and her jaw dropped as she remembered something. "Oh God!" Jenn yelled as she grabbed Sanosuke and started running. The girl ran after them with haste. Jenn dragged Sano along trying to explain. "This isn't good! She knows! We gotta get back to Brandy!" Sano stuttered an "Okay." He was still quite flustered from shock. Jenn made a full loop around the block and returned in the club once she lost the girl. Brandy and Kenshin stared as the two were leaning over catching their breath.  
"Brandy!" Jenn forced herself to speak. "The girls from before...they know! They know about us and about them!" Brandy's face changed to shock, WHAT?! "Lets go!" Brandy said as she grabbed Kenshin. The four ran out with all speed. They rushed down the street and into the parking lot. They jumped into the car and Jenn swiftly pulled out of the parking spot. She was about to turn right when another car whipped in front of her and blocked the road. The car was driven by a big, mean looking man. Camille sat in the other front seat and Ivy was smiling in the back. The man began talking to them.  
"You girls better do what my sister wants, or else things could get ugly," the man said with a deep voice and thick accent. Camille grinned like a demon at them. "You're gonna want your seat belts now," Jenn said to everyone in the convertible. "Why?" Kenshin started but he found out the hard way. Jenn spun the car around and floored the gas pedal, sending the car speeding the other direction. The other car immediately gave chase.  
Jenn raced to get away, and she may have been able to if the other car wasn't so determined. Jenn changed roads as often as possible but they still kept on her tail. She thought the situation couldn't get worse until the man pulled a gun. He shot but missed thanks to Jenn swerving the car. Jenn quickly turned onto an upcoming back road and tried to lose them that way. Even if they kept on the main roads, police would quickly become a problem. Between dodging bullets and staying ahead of the other car, it seemed impossible to get away. Seeing no other option Brandy sat up, "There's no other way! This is an emergency!" She raised her hand and apparently cast something. In an instant the car was in Brandy's garage. The fall was painful for everyone. Brandy and Kenshin were a wreck in the back seat. The front wasn't any better. Jenn was on the floor and Sano, blushing, had fallen on top of her. Everyone, with many aches and pains, managed to sit back up.  
They were all breathing extremely heavy and were incredibly tired. "Well," Brandy said. "We made it... barely, but still." Jenn sighed, "Let's go back to Japan tomorrow." Jenn suggested. "For a little while anyway..." "Got that!" Brandy agreed. Everyone laid back, exhausted. Within minutes everyone was asleep in the car. Brandy was laid out in the back, partially over Kenshin. In the front Jenn was lying against Sano. They were deep asleep.  
  
Day 5 Bloopers and Extras  
  
So Stupid- Jenn  
Kenshin and Sanosuke were sitting in the pillow room. Kenshin stared as Sano's actions continued to puzzle him. Sanosuke had acted strange since earlier when he had first seen Jenn and ran out of the room. Sano was sitting in the corner of the room with his back to Kenshin. He seemed angry with himself for some reason. Sano cursed himself, What was I thinking! I mean if the girl hadn't shown up, I could have said... What am I thinking! Sanosuke get it together! The memory played over in his mind. (Looking for her, trying to help, taking her hand and....) "Aaaghhh!" Sano yelled at himself. "Sano, what...?" Kenshin began. Sano turned around and his face suddenly turned dark red. "I'm so stupid!!" He turned around and started hitting himself in the head. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!!!" Kenshin was more than a little confused as he watched Sano continue to yell at himself.  
Just then Jenn walked into the room, whistling a tune. She had flowers to replace the dead ones in the vase. She was completely unaware of anything around her as she did. Sano didn't notice her until she walked by him to leave. "Aahh!" he yelled jumping back away from her. He was even redder than before as he stuttered, "aaaa..." Jenn stared a moment and a memory flooded back at her, Ahhh! I completely forgot!!! We... Ooh!! Kenshin watched as Jenn suddenly became as red as Sano. "Aaa...uhhh..." she stuttered as badly as Sano. Kenshin didn't understand as she bolted out of the room for no apparent reason. "Aaghh!!" Sano yelled as he continued beating himself. "I'm so stupid..." Kenshin didn't ask. 


	6. Day 6

Disclaimer!: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. Beside the chapter is who wrote that day. It goes between myself, Brandy, and my friends, Jenn and Becca. (Becca doesn't come in till day 7)  
  
Day 6- Brandy  
  
Jenn rolled over and snuggled her head deeper into the pillow. Then after about a minute she pulled the covers over her head. "Oh come on Brandy," Jenn mumbled sleepily. "It's too early!" She got up and threw on some clothes. Then, angry at Brandy, she went downstairs.  
"BRAN..." Jenn started to shout, the continued confused," dy? What in the world are you doing?"  
Brandy hiccups. "Oh! Hi Jenn," Brandy giggled. "Want some?" Brandy asked holding up a bottle.  
"NO and I think you've had enough! Do you realize what time it is?" Jenn complained. "3:25 AM!"  
She hiccupped again. "Is that morning *hic* or nigh *hic* or day?" Brandy said then giggled. Sano walked into the room. He looked at the disgust on Jenn's face and asked, "What's going on?" Jenn pointed to the bottle in Brandy's hand. Kenshin walks in as Brandy says, "You *hic* want some?"  
"No, but let me see it anyway," Sano said as he took the bottle from her. He smells the liquid inside and smiles, "Brandy holds alcohol about as well as you do Kenshin." Sano smiled at the confused look Kenshin was giving him. Sano took a little sip of the drink and nodded, "Not bad taste."  
"Don't flatter me Sano *hic* -suke," Brandy said as she got up and walked over to Kenshin. "Hello Kenshin!" she said with a devilish grin. "I am going to kiss you now." She threw her arms around Kenshin and kissed him on the lips. "And now, this one is going to bed." And with that speech Brandy passed out in Kenshin's arms. Kenshin looked worried at Brandy wondering if she was okay, as Sano and Jenn laughed hysterically.  
  
"Three questions," Jenn said to Brandy, who had just come down the stairs. "One: How did we get back here? Two: Why were you drunk? Three: What's the basket for?" Brandy sighed and looked around the kitchen. "One: I used my powers. Two: None of your business. And three: We're going on a picnic. I figured we could use a break." That sounds fun, Jenn thought. "Oh, and do you know where Sanosuke and Kenshin are?" "Hmm?" Brandy responded. "I thought they were in their rooms." "No," Jenn said, "I already checked their rooms, but they weren't there." Brandy thought for a moment, "Wait! That's right, they went outside." Jenn and Brandy walked outside. Kenshin and Sano were sitting under a tree in the yard. Sanosuke looked like he was crying from how hard he was laughing. Kenshin had a typical "Oro?" expression and was slightly blushing.  
"How would you two like to go on a picnic?" Jenn asked as Sanosuke calmed down. As Kenshin nodded Sano said, "Sure. So whatcha' got in the basket to eat?" Brandy rolled her eyes, "You're going to have to wait. Come on Kenshin." Within minutes they were walking down a dirt path to a pond, where Brandy had planned to have the picnic. "Do you know how far it is until we're there?" Kenshin asked cheerfully. "Hmm," Brandy thought a minute, "Hold this please." She said this to Kenshin in a perky voice and handed him the basket. Brandy ran and jumped grabbing the branch of one of the many trees that grew on either side of them. Brandy pulled herself up on the branch the rest of the way.  
Then she looked back at Jenn, Kenshin, and Sano who had looks of surprise. Brandy had decided earlier that they were going to have a break from all the crazy things that keep happening and have an enjoyable day. Far away from all the crazy people. She had also decided that she wasn't going to get mad or even look mad at anyone or anything, no matter what happened. Brandy climbed up to the top of the tree. They were almost at the pond; she could see it from here.  
She turned to go back, but something tapped on her shoulder. "You!" Brandy gasped and almost fell. "Yep, heh, glad to see you remember me," Ivy said smoothly. "I just decided to warn you now, so I don't have to later. I promise you, by the end of today, Kenshin WILL be mine." Brandy was about to say something and maybe rip the girls head off, when Ivy shoved Brandy off the branch. "Whoa!!" Brandy said as she thudded to the ground. "Ouch." "Are... you... okay?" Jenn asked between giggles. "Yes, but what's so funny?"  
"You have a birds nest n your hair!" Jenn said. "Huh?" Brandy reached up and took the nest off her head. In it were two baby birds. Brandy smiled and put them back in the tree. Jenn watched her as she did this. She noticed, however, that when Brandy looked up in the tree that her smile faded a little. She looks worried, Jenn thought. "You two coming? We wanna eat!" Sano's voice broke through Jenn's thoughts. 'Yeah!" Jenn said, "We're coming!" Then she turned to Brandy and asked, "What's wrong?" I don't want her to worry, Brandy thought. "Nothings wrong Jenn. I just have a slight headache from falling out of the tree." She's lying, Jenn thought. "Wait up!" Brandy called to Sano and Kenshin. Smiling to Jenn, she ran to catch up.  
"WOW!" Jenn said as the four of them sat down on the picnic blanket. "It's really beautiful here," Kenshin voiced the thought that was running through everyone's head. "Umm, Brandy? What are you doing?" Brandy, smiling, replied, "Oh nothing! Just putting up some candles to keep the bugs away while we eat! Heh!" Jenn smiled, "That's right! You did say that you were afraid of bugs." Brandy calmly replied, "I am NOT afraid of..." A spider inches down in front of Brandy's face. "YIPES!!!" Sano fell over laughing at her reaction. Jenn put her hand over her mouth and laughed. Kenshin looked away with a smirk on his face.  
After they finished eating, Brandy said, "I'm going fishing, anyone want to come along with me?" Kenshin, figuring that anyone meant him, said, "Alright, that sounds fun." Brandy then asked, "How about you two?" "Naa," Jenn answered blushing slightly. Brandy and Kenshin both had noticed that anytime Jenn and Sano talked or got close to each other, they'd blush. Brandy thought about asking but decided not to.  
"So," Kenshin asked, "What is your favorite bait to fish with?"  
"Minies. I don't like worms, and corn doesn't seem to work for me." They were now sitting on a small dock over the pond. "You're also afraid of worms then?" Kenshin said teasing. "NO!" Brandy said defensively. "They're just...gross to touch." Brandy put a minie on the hook and cast her line into the pond with Kenshin's. "You've done this before?" Kenshin asked. "Hmmm... oh, yeah. I used to go fishing with my dad," Brandy said. "I wouldn't put the worms on the hooks then either." "It's beautiful out here," Kenshin said. "Yeah," Brandy said, looking at Kenshin thinking. More like hot, but hey... Kenshin looked over at Brandy. She blushed and looked out over the pond.  
There is a sudden large splash in the water. "HEY!" Jenn shouted. Jenn was now in the middle of the pond. "Oro?" "My thoughts exactly," Brandy said. Sano was leaning against a tree at the edge of the pond with a large smile on his face. Jenn disappeared under the water. Sano looked over the water looking to see where Jenn went. Jenn snuck out of the pond and moved behind Sano. She shoved him, but as he fell he grabbed her wrist, causing her to topple in the water with him. "Watch that first step you two!" Brandy shouted, grinning. Brandy noticed Kenshin was hastily reeling in his line. "Oro?" It was Sanosuke's shirt! Sano yelled, "Hey! Give that back!" Brandy giggled as she seen how red Jenn had become.  
"Wow," Sano commented, putting on his shirt. "Nothing too crazy has happened today." Jenn was busy wringing the water out of her hair. Kenshin and Brandy were packing up the stuff.  
The walk back to the house seemed a lot shorter. "Hey," Jenn said. "Why's the door open?" Brandy, who had completely forgotten Ivy, suddenly remembered the meeting in the tree. "Oh sugar!" Brandy whispered to herself and took off. When Jenn followed her in she saw Brandy run in and out of every door and then run up the steps. Brandy screamed when she came out of her room looking ticked. Kenshin, Sano, and Jenn all jumped out of her way. The rest of the day, Brandy was grumpy. "What is your problem? I mean, I checked your room, and nothing seemed to be missing," Jenn finally said. She was getting upset at Brandy's mood swings. Sano, bored from the lack of excitement compared to the other days, watched the two intently. There were two knocks on the door. Since no one else got up to answer it, Kenshin left to get it.  
She spoke in a whimpering voice, "She took all my pictures." Jenn fell over. "THAT was what all the moping was about?" Brandy glared at Jenn. "She took the doll too... Hey! Where is Kenshin?" With that Brandy got up and left the room. When she found Kenshin, Brandy would have screamed, but she had lost her voice. Kenshin, wide eyed and panicking, was on the floor. Kenshin didn't know who scared him more right now. Ivy, who was sitting on him, or Brandy, who looked like she was about to kill Ivy. Brandy picked up Kenshin's sword, still in the sheath, and smacked it across Ivy's head. Ivy jumped up. Then seeing the look on Brandy's face she almost fell over. Sano and Jenn came into the room. Brandy had the sword, the blade now free, pointed toward Ivy. Ivy jumped as Brandy swung. Some pictures fell from the wall. "That one was mine," Jenn mumbled. Ivy ran out the door, closely followed by Brandy. "And I thought that today was boring," Sano said as he watched them leave.  
  
Brandy, looking like she was about to fall asleep, walked in the door. She was covered from head to toe in mud and was wearing a huge smile. "Here is *yawn* you sword Kenshin." Kenshin took it and resisted the urge to check it over for blood in front of Brandy. Brandy smiled and turned to leave the room. "You've been gone for five hours," Jenn said. "What happened?" "Heh," Brandy looked at Jenn. "If Ivy is ever conscious again, it will be a while until we see her... I hope we never do." With that, Brandy left. "We should go to bed too...Sano?" Sano was asleep sitting up. Jenn sighed with a smile and decided to sleep there with him.  
  
Day 6 Bloopers and Extras  
  
You Did What?!- Jenn  
  
Kenshin carried the collapsed Brandy up the stairs. Jenn followed him up. They walked into Brandy's room and Kenshin gently laid her on the bed. He pulled the covers up over her with Jenn at his shoulder. "Will she be alright?" He asked Jenn, slightly worried. "Heh, she'll be fine. Might have a hangover but she'll live," Jenn answered with a smirk. Kenshin smiled at Brandy and walked out of the room to bed. Jenn shook her head at Brandy, "girl...I swear..." Jenn laughed to herself but was cut off as Brandy opened one eye suddenly. Jenn reeled back, "Whaa..?" Brandy giggled, "Hee, hee." She smiled and hiccupped. "Ohhh..." Jenn grimaced. "Brandy, jeesh... By the bottle it looked like you had hardly any to drink. That might not mean much for you but still. It reeked with alcohol; it must have been really strong. Enough of it could probably get anyone drunk. If you were gonna drink you should have at least gotten something lighter." Jenn looked around. "What did you do with it anyway? You definitely aren't getting anymore." Brandy giggled more, "What *hic* do you mean? Heh, heh *hic* I left it with *hic* Sanosuke." Brandy smiled in a silly way and snuggled her sheets.  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Jenn was shocked and worried in a temperamental way. Brandy nodded and smiled as she dug in the pillow and closed her eyes. She was instantly asleep. OH God! That stuff was strong even Sano could... Frustrated, Jenn walked out of Brandy's room and hurried down the stairs. She hoped for his sake that she wasn't too late. Jenn walked in the room and Sano eventually turned toward her. Jenn's eyes flew open; his face was so red that Jenn couldn't believe he was still standing. Sano wiped his mouth as he set down the empty bottle, "That was good..." His voice wavered and his grin was rowdy. He stumbled toward the extremely shocked Jenn. "Come on angel..." he said as he, with a rough air, quickly picked her up and walked toward the stairs. "We have to get to bed, it's too late," he said almost sounding sober. He shakily carried her up the stairs and toward her room. Jenn expected him to put her down but was incredibly shocked when he didn't right away. To her extreme shock he leaned and kissed her. He's more than a little drunk! Jenn could smell and taste the alcohol on his breath.  
He put her down and swaggered off toward his room, humming a tune. Jenn, blood red, stood in simple shock watching him. Not bothering with anything else, he walked in his room and fell, already asleep into his bed. Jenn, shaking and red, walked in the room and threw a cover over Sanosuke. She closed the door quietly, struggling to keep multiple outbursts from flying out of her mouth. She stiffly walked back to her room and closed the door. She shook with a mixed range of emotions. She climbed into bed with clenched fists. "Brandy...!" Jenn muttered as she blew out the light and went back to sleep.  
  
Complications- Jenn  
Camille walked with a tinge of anger down the road toward the pond. "Ivy... where the heck are you?" she said with an annoyed sigh. I told you to wait a while, but would you listen... NO! You had to chase him right away; it's your own fault if something happened. Camille shook her head of brown hair and walked faster toward the pond Ivy said she was going to. Camille reached the pond and looked around. She saw nothing and thought, Oh well, if she's not here she's probably...Nope! I'm not going there! It's her own fault if she got caught! "Hmmph!" Camille turned away. Just as she started to walk back she got the strange sensation that made her want to look up.  
"IVY!" Camille stepped back looking up in the tree. Ivy hung in the tree, hog-tied and gagged. The arms and legs tied behind her back looked extremely injured. Camille looked her over, examining the many bruises all over her. With a sigh she pulled out a knife and cut Ivy down from the tree, letting her fall to the ground. She removed the cloth gagging her and looked annoyed. Ivy didn't budge but she looked up at Camille pathetically. "Well! Are you gonna say something for yourself?" Camille demanded. Ivy let out a strange sound; it appeared her mouth didn't want to work. Camille looked extremely ticked as she took Ivy's tied arms and put them around her neck. Then she grabbed her legs in piggyback fashion and started to walk.  
She trudged along, ignoring the sounds that came from Ivy every now and then. Camille was incredibly deep in thought. Her eyes lit up with an evil glare as a plan began to form in her mind. She grinned darkly as she turned the corner. "You were foolish Ivy, making your move without any backing. I won't make your mistake. It will take all of tomorrow to prepare, but come the next day I will succeed. He will belong to me." Camille's gloating was cut short as Ivy drooled on her shoulder. "IVY! Control yourself will you! That's disgusting!" Ivy made a whining sound. I know, you can't help it...ARRGGHH!!! "It's your OWN stupid fault!" Camille yelled as she carried the girl inside.  
  
I'd Like a Hangover With a Side of Advil- Brandy  
  
Brandy, looking pale, walked into the pillow room rubbing her head. "Jenn?" Brandy mumbled. "Do you have any Advil?" "King me!" Jen said to Kenshin after jumping five of his red pieces. "Oro?" "Sorry Brandy, I don't. Besides you DESERVE IT!" Jenn had said "it" a little too loud and Brandy winced. "Why?" "Because you let poor Sano get drunk and now he has a hangover too!" Jenn said. "Plus I gave the last of the Advil to him. Brandy sighed and curled up on a pillow to watch Jenn pulverize Kenshin at checkers. Then Sano walked in the room looking normal and smiling. "If he has a hangover, I want one," Brandy mumbled sarcastically, glaring at Jenn. Brandy reached over and grabbed Kenshin's last red piece and jumped the last of Jenn's, winning for Kenshin. She stuck her tongue out at Jenn and went back to bed. 


	7. Day 7

Disclaimer!: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. Beside the chapter is who wrote that day. It goes between myself, Brandy, and my friends, Jenn and Becca.  
Day 7- Becca  
  
Jenn quietly walked down the stairs, trying to be silent. There sitting in the kitchen, was Brandy, sipping her tea with a letter in front of her. Jenn went over and got herself a cup. "I got a letter from Becca," Brandy told Jenn as a huge smile came across her face. Laughing, Jenn said, "It's about time she wrote a letter to us." "Guess what??!! Becca will be here in a few hours!" Brandy happily whispered. "Man, Becca sure gave us late notice! But anyway, you mean at eight o' clock? She's coming so early, why?" Jenn asked as she poured herself some tea. "Don't ask me, ask Becca when she comes. But in the letter she said she's coming through on her father's personal plane. Hope they know where they're going." Brandy answered.  
Suddenly the two girls heard noises coming from the stairs. Both of them turned to see Kenshin coming down with Sano right beside him. "So, who's this Becca?" Sano asked as he came into the kitchen. Jenn answered his question, "She's our best friend and we haven't seen her in about a year." "Oh, do we need to meet Becca somewhere?" Jenn anxiously asked Brandy. "No she said she'll get here by herself," Brandy answered. "Well, I think I'm gonna paint," Jenn said to the other three and she walked off to grab her paper and paints. Then Brandy told the guys, "I'm going to get things ready." Then she walked up the stairs, leaving Kenshin and Sano in the kitchen. The guys looked at each other and then walked off to find something to do.  
Brandy decided to give Becca the room between her's and Jenn's. When she was done changing the room around she thought, "Becca will be happy with this." By now it was ten minutes until eight o' clock. Brandy walked down the hall towards the stairs. "Are you going downstairs to wait for your friends arrival?" Suddenly Kenshin was behind Brandy asking her this. Brandy gasped and quickly turned around. Kenshin was smiling warmly. "What are you doing?" she asked him. "Looking for you," Kenshin answered with a slight blush. Brandy wasn't sure what to say and whispered, "Yes, I'm going downstairs to wait for Becca to come."  
From the bottom of the stairs Sano yelled, "Kenshin! You coming downstairs or not?" Kenshin walked to the stairs and answered, "Yes." He went down the stairs and Brandy still stood there watching him. Finally Brandy snapped out of it and walked down the stairs. She went into the room Kenshin, Sano, and Jenn were in. Jenn had finished painting and was sitting near the window watching for Becca. Sano and Kenshin were busily into a game they had just started. Just then Brandy heard a ringing sound and rushed upstairs to her room. She hastily pulled the cell phone she had snuck into this world out of a pack and answered it. "Why hello Brandy, I haven't talked to you in a long time," Brandy heard as she put the phone to her ear. "Becca! So where are you, when are you going to get here?" Brandy asked excitedly. "Maybe five minutes, I just wanted to give you a call. Oh, and before you ask, yes I am in a concealed area. I'll leave the phone in the plane. Well see ya in five minutes." "Okay, see ya!" Brandy said and she closed the phone and put it back in her pack. She quickly walked back into the room where Jenn was. "Becca said she'll be here in five minutes," Brandy announced. "Finally," Jenn whispered. Exactly five minutes later Jenn saw Becca coming as she looked through the window. Both of the girls quickly ran to the door and opened it. They quickly rushed to Becca, who was dressed in emerald green. Becca came just as quickly. The girls embraced for a long time. All of them were laughing and crying at the same time while Sano and Kenshin watched them from the window. Finally they stopped hugging and helped Becca with her things. Each girl was carrying a bag as they walked toward the door. When Becca, Jenn, and Brandy got through the door they put her things down. Becca looked up and saw Sano and Kenshin standing there. "Well, well, neither of you two ever told me about this," Becca told Jenn and Brandy slyly. Both Jenn and Brandy blushed. "We'll explain everything but first lets get your stuff to your room." Jenn told her friend. So the three of them walked up the stairs. Jenn and Becca followed Brandy. They put the luggage into the room and went back downstairs. The three friends sat down in the kitchen. "So how did Kenshin and Sano get here?" Becca asked. "You did your homework," Jenn responded slightly shocked. "I 've been here a little while and I hung around d the Kamiya dojo. That guy, Yahiko, around eighteen is pretty good looking." Becca answered, whispering. "You didn't tell us that earlier," Brandy said. "Sorry, but anyway, how did they get here?" Becca asked them. So Brandy and Jenn took turns telling Becca the whole store. After they were done talking, Becca laughed and told them, "I thought I was the one who had a sneaky way of getting what I want!" The other girls laughed. "Well, we got that from you," Jenn said excitedly. Suddenly, the boys came into the kitchen "Are you gonna give us something to eat or are you gonna chit chat instead?" Sano asked. "Hey, you two girls can make the food, I've got to do something," Becca said as she got up and went upstairs. So Jenn started to cook something to eat. Jenn, Sano ,Brandy and Kenshin, went into the dining room and began to eat. Oddly enough, Becca hadn't come down yet. Becca quietly closed her door. She crept along the hall and down the stairs. She was wearing a dark ninja suit and in her left hand were thin, gold chains. Her right hand was just about to touch the front door when she heard behind her, "What are you doing?" Becca spun around as she put her hand behind her back. A smile came across Becca's face, "Just going out," she answered trying to sound sweet and innocent. "I don't know if I should trust JUST going out! Anyway, what's behind your back?" Brandy asked. Becca quickly slid the chains into her sleeve. (Sano seen her do this but did not say a word.) "Nothing," Becca answered as she took her hands out from behind her back. "Umm Brandy, Is it all right if I go now?" Becca nicely asked. "Sure," Brandy said with a wave as she went back to eat. "Thanks," Becca said as she headed out the door. Jenn shook her head, "Who knows what could happen when she's around."  
Becca watched Yahiko as he walked down the quiet alley toward the dojo. Suddenly, (like Kenshin and Sano's experience) the gold chains wrapped around his arms and legs. "What the..." Yahiko saw a blonde woman coming toward him. "Hey, I remember you. You stopped in the dojo," Yahiko whispered with surprise in his voice. The girl smiled and said, "I'm glad you remember me." "Just who are you and why are you doing this?" He asked loudly. "I'm Becca and I just want to give you a better life. I know it's hard to protect the honor and pride of one's family." Yahiko's eyes widened. She came up to him and whispered, "I really am sorry about this." She hugged him and chopped him on the back, knocking him out.  
When Yahiko woke up he looked around the room. Little did he know that he was in the same room that Kenshin and Sanosuke woke up in a week ago from today. The door opened up, it was Becca. "If you're hungry, here's some food," she said after she placed the plate in front of him. Yahiko thought about the fact that she was a blonde foreigner and asked, "You don't know where Sanosuke and Kenshin are do you?" Yahiko asked before taking the first bite. "Yes, I'll get them for you," Becca answered as she left. When she returned Kenshin and Sano were at her side clueless. When she opened the door their eyes flew open and they rushed in. Becca decided to leave them alone and closed the door behind them.  
Becca walked the stairs with her hands clutched into fists. "Why are you mad?" Brandy asked. "I can barely talk to him!" Becca fumed at herself. "Who? Oh, you mean Yahiko," Jenn whispered, confused at first. "No Jenn I mean Joe. Of course I mean Yahiko!!" Becca snapped. "You know, you should be wearing that shirt I gave you that said stress out with the cat. And it's teeth and claws are out and all," Brandy told Becca. "Ha, ha very funny," Becca said back. The whole time, the guys had been listening in on the girl's conversation. "The girl's do treat us very kindly," Kenshin said.  
By this time it was getting dark out. "Well I'm going to bed," Becca told the other girls. Jenn and Brandy decided it was time for bed too. The girls said goodnight to the guys and went to their rooms. The guys went upstairs, too and went to sleep.  
  
Day 7 Bloopers and Extras  
  
Enter the New Girl- Brandy  
"So...Camille...what is this plan of yours?" Ivy asked.  
"None of your business," Camille replied. Ivy gives her the puppy face. "NO!"  
"Meow!" Ivy mocks, "Don't bite off my head."  
"She TOOK him! That little SHE-DEMON TOOK him!" said a third brown haired girl.  
Ivy's green eyes flashed with interest as she walked over to her youngest sister. "Who is this she-demon and who did she take?"  
"That Becca took my Yahiko!" she whimpered.  
"How can he be YOUR Yahiko when you haven't even said hi, let alone talk to him?" Ivy said.  
"The same way Kenshin is yours without him even knowing you!" She said and stuck out her tongue. "Besides, that Brandy has Kenshin wrapped around her little finger and you know it!"  
"THAT DUMB BLONDE DOES NOT!" Ivy screamed.  
*WHAP* "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I am planning and you two are TOO LOUD!" Camille roared at both her younger sisters. "Oie!" She looked at the two, rubbing their heads. "NOW OUT!" 


	8. Day 8

Disclaimer!: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the Rurouni Kenshin  
characters. Beside the chapter is who wrote that day. It goes between  
myself, Brandy, and my friends, Jenn and Becca.  
Day 8- Jenn  
Late in the night, while still asleep, Jenn rolled over with a groan. For about an hour now, her sleep had been nothing but torment. The images disturbing her passed by agonizingly slow. Jenn violently rolled over again and started to talk in her sleep. "Nooo..." her voice started loud but eventually slurred. Trembling, she turned under the covers and mumbled words that could not be made out. Jenn's voice suddenly became very loud as she pleaded, "STOP!"  
Jenn woke with a start as she sat upright quickly, soaked in sweat and breathing heavily. She turned slightly to see someone leaning over her, grasping her arm. Jenn rapidly slid back with a shriek, shaking uncontrollably. Jenn realized she was falsely afraid as Sanosuke let go of the arm he was shaking when he tried to wake her. Still extremely flustered, Jenn tried to speak but it only came out as a stuttered moan. She laid her head and with strained breathing, tried to pull herself together.  
After a few moments Jenn wiped the sweat and tears from her face and looked up at Sanosuke. He was crouched down, watching her with a look of concern. "I heard you a little while ago," Sano began as he looked down, slightly red in the face. "It started to sound worse, so I came over to see if you were okay. Then you started talking, and I tried to wake you up, it sounded bad.... Sorry if I startled you." He looked up at her again. "Umm...are you alright?" Jenn tried to respond, I...I...I'll b be okay..." Jenn couldn't control herself as she started to shake again and buried her head in her hand. Jenn cursed herself, embarrassed but unable to stop. "This is pathetic..." she muttered.  
Sano took a seat on the edge of the bedroll and placed his hand on her shoulder. He squeezed gently as he tried to comfort her. "It'll be okay..." Jenn started to feel better but she flushed crimson in her hands. When he could tell that she was calming down, Sano quietly said, "You should get some sleep." Jenn looked up and turned to him with a tinge of fear in her eyes. Sano was momentarily shocked but then smiled. He got up and sat down against the wall beside the top of her bed. "Don't worry, I'll stay till morning." Jenn tried to protest, "But..." He cut her off, "Don't worry about it. It'll be better this way, trust me." He leaned back on the wall and relaxed himself. Jenn put a hand under her head and laid down on her side facing Sanosuke. She turned red as she tried to speak, "Thank y..." He silenced her and shook his head. "No don't... I know. I've had my own share of nightmares." He reached down and grasped her hand with a smile as he spoke. Shortly afterward Jenn drifted into sleep. When he was sure that she was sleeping soundly, Sano also fell asleep.  
  
Jenn woke in the morning at sunrise and sat up with a yawn. With a great deal of shock, the events of last night replayed in Jenn's mind. She looked to her right and found Sanosuke still deeply asleep against the wall. Jenn smiled as she realized that his hand was still locked in hers. She gently let go so that she would not wake him and stood up. Jenn moved over and draped her blanket over him. Then she placed a pillow behind his back to make him more comfortable. Once she was satisfies, Jenn grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed. She thanked her lucky stars that Sano did not wake before she was finished. After looking at him once more Jenn walked out of the room and quietly shut the door. She walked down the hall and tip toed down the stairs. When she reached the kitchen she started to cook breakfast.  
Sano was the last one up as he walked down the stairs about and hour and a half later. He walked into the room to see everyone sitting at the table in silence. It seemed that should have been eating but only Yahiko and Becca were. Brandy, Jenn, and Kenshin stared oddly at Yahiko without a word. Sano found himself doing the same as he sat down. Yahiko became tense and bright red as he noticed that everyone was watching him. Beside him, Becca stopped eating to look up red faced in extreme frustration. She became redder and redder as she watched them staring at the utterly confused Yahiko. Yahiko was the only one who noticed that she looked like she was going to blow up. When Yahiko looked up at her, Becca's voice exploded, "KNOCK IT OFF!"  
Her voice echoed in the streets outside the house. The lantern hanging at the side of the door fell off its hook with a clang. All eyes were on Becca inside. Eating was rapidly resumed. "Thank you!" Becca said with a huff as she sat down and continued eating. In the middle of a bite Brandy suddenly looked over to Kenshin. His back was on the floor and his eyes were spiraling with severe shock as he "Oro?"- ed. Brandy sat down her food and dropped to her knees beside Kenshin. "Kenshin, KENSHIN!" Brandy pleaded as she shook him. Brandy shot an unhappy look at Becca. Becca looked up, "It's your own fault."  
Yahiko looked at Brandy strangely and suddenly asked, "Hey, wasn't your hair blonde yesterday?" Everyone looked at Brandy now. Brandy smiled and flicked her hair back, "I dyed it strawberry blonde last night." At this Kenshin sat up with wide eyes. He got up and went over to her. He poked her head with an "Oro?" and asked, "Who are you?" Brandy closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Sano now, like Kenshin, was circling Brandy and poking her strange hair. Yahiko was about to get up and do the same but he was stopped by Becca.  
Brandy burst out and yelled, "I Dyed My Hair You Morons!! I'm Still Brandy!" Sano stumbled back into Jenn's arm. Jenn had already had her arm placed here minutes before to grab him when this happened. Kenshin fell back to the floor as Sano slid to his knees. Brandy let out a frustrated sigh and sat down to continue eating. Jenn looked at Becca whose head fell into her hand with a long sigh. Jenn shook her head and passed Sano his food because he was still in shock and wouldn't budge. They all finished the food in silence.  
As Jenn began cleaning the table, everyone got up. Becca followed Yahiko out and Brandy stormed out by herself. With a sigh, Sano grabbed the back of Kenshin's shirt and dragged him to the next room. Jenn shook her head and smiled as she grabbed another plate. As she picked up the last plate she stopped suddenly with a gasp. Jenn set down the plates and grabbing a knife, turned around. She cautiously looked around the room but seen nothing. She put down the knife with a sigh, It's nothing...just a bad feeling. That nightmare is still messing me up.  
Jenn recalled something again and smiled with a blush. She quickly cleaned up the rest and walked into the living room. Across the room Sano and Yahiko were deeply concentrating on a game. Becca sat on Yahiko's side while Kenshin was in the middle. Both were observing the game. As Jenn walked in Sano looked up and mouthed a "Hey" with a wave. The others looked up when he did. Jenn walked over to them and asked Becca, "Where's Brandy?" "Upstairs I think," Becca answered while cheering on Yahiko.  
Jenn looked at the board with an odd smile as she thought of Becca cheering on Yahiko. Kenshin let out an "Oro?" as he seen Jenn get the mischievous cat look on her face. Jenn walked behind Sano and briefly went to her knees. He blushed as she reached around him and grabbed his hand. Using it she moved one of his pieces over one of Yahiko's and to the left. Jenn let go and looked up saying, "Game." Yahiko let out a "Hmmph" with no choice but to accept defeat.  
Sano cheered while Jenn withdrew and got back on her feet. Kenshin nodded and Becca looked to Jenn. Jenn walked toward the other door but stopped and looked back. "I'm gonna go find Brandy, okay?" Jenn said with a wink to Sano before she left. He flashed a dashing smile her way and then returned to face the others. Once Jenn was out of earshot Yahiko let out a loud wolf whistle and mocked, "SANOsuke!" Sano's eyes narrowed in anger. A large bump rose on Yahiko's head as he was pounded. Satisfied, Sano sat down with Kenshin. Becca rushed to Yahiko to help him.  
Jenn walked up the stairs and toward Brandy's room. When she opened the door, Brandy was sitting on the floor. She was drawing pictures of Ivy with a big red stripe crossing out her picture. Jenn asked her wondering, "What the heck are you doing?" Brandy didn't turn around but answered with a sniff, "I need something to put on my walls!" Jenn sighed, remembering that Ivy had robbed her. "You're still going on about that?" Jenn asked. Brandy whipped around, her face was ridiculously hysterical. "She *sniff* took my stuff..." Jenn told Brandy that the others were waiting for her downstairs. With a final sob, Brandy walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
Jenn watched her go and then walked to her own room. When Jenn came out she was again dressed in a ninja suit. This time however, she was armed. With a sigh she walked back into Brandy's room and started writing a note. It read;  
Everyone,  
I went out. I have to take care of something. I'll be back soon!  
-Jenn  
PS: Cheer up Brandy, Ok? She tacked the note to the end table and exited the house through the window.  
Jenn kept hidden in the shadows as she walked through the main part of town. She kept her eyes peeled for any sign or hint. I hope I get lucky. Please let one off them be here. Jenn gasped as she seen a strange girl. The girl had brown hair but was dressed a little oddly for here. In fact, the girl looked a little like Camille. I wonder...Jenn thought. Well, it's a chance. Jenn began to follow the girl. Jenn was so focused on her that she really didn't pay attention to where she was going.  
Eventually the girl approached a house and entered it. Jenn snuck in after her. They entered a living room and the girl sat down. Jenn looked around, making sure that no one was there. When she was finally convinced she snuck behind the unaware girl. Jenn, in a smooth, swift motion, grabbed the girl with one hand over her mouth and a kodachi at her throat. The girl briefly struggled but realized she couldn't get away and gave up.  
When the girl stopped resisting, Jenn fiercely began asking questions. "Are you with them?" The girl nodded "Yes" knowing who Jenn was. "Where are they?" The girl answered as if she really didn't care, "Camille's out. And it doesn't really matter with Ivy in her state." "Where's Ivy's room?" The girl pointed with a vicious smile. Jenn then gagged the girl and tied her up. She locked her in the first closet she seen and headed to Ivy's room.  
As Jenn walked into her room, Ivy was lying on her bed and looked incredibly shocked. Ivy tried to speak but nothing came out but a slur and drool. Jenn stared, seeing how bad of shape Ivy was in. "Geesh, Brandy did a number on you. Some one should have told you not to get in her way of Mr. Himura. Or maybe you just didn't listen." Ivy moaned and rolled her eyes. Jenn took her time shoving many things from Ivy's room into her sack. It was very easy to find Brandy's stolen stuff. It was all on the floor because Ivy obviously couldn't do anything with it. After retrieving all of the pictures, Jenn looked for one more vital thing. She picked up Brandy's beloved Kenshin doll with a sigh and put it away.  
When Jenn walked out the door she noticed another room down the hall. ...Camille... Curious, Jenn walked down to this room. She opened the door and her face turned to shock. Unlike Ivy's bright room, Camille's was dark. The walls and curtains were black and the other things were red. The walls were cluttered with mainly two things. One was many pictures of Sanosuke. Her pictures however varied greatly from the ones Jenn herself possessed. The pictures on Camille's wall often showed him angry or were in a taste of lust. Jenn was immediately unhappy. The other thing on her wall was pictures of Jenn. The majority of them were mutilated or drawn on.  
Jenn tore all the pictures down and began to put them in a pile. When she had them together, she lit the pile on fire. As she watched it smoldering she heard a sound behind her. Jenn whipped around to see the girl standing there, grinning. "Surprised are ya? Doesn't matter though. My sister's gonna kill you. And she's probably already taken your dear Sanosuke! That's what she left to do anyway!" ""What!?" Jenn responds as she pulls out her blade. The girl puts her hands up, "I wont stop you, I could care less about him. But you should know that Camille would rather kill him then let you have him." Jenn ran past the girl and out of the house. God, what has she done? Jenn ran down the street, praying that she wasn't too late. Camille watched her go with a dark grin.  
It took Jenn a while to get back to the house, she was unsure of where Camille's house was. She threw open the door when she got back. She didn't bother with anything else as she rushed to the living room. She hastily opened the door part of the way, hiding all but her face from view. With heavy breathing, she looked in the room. All five of the others were sitting, looking shocked at her. Jenn's eyes scanned the room rapidly. Jenn uttered a weak, "I'm back." Both Brandy and Sano could feel that something was wrong. Jenn closed the door and ran through every other room in the house. Jenn had found nothing as she ended up in her room. She tightly closed her door and sat on the bed. ...Nothing...but?...She's planning something... Jenn had just managed to throw a kimono over her ninja suit when a knock came at the door. She quickly tied the kimono and opened the door.  
Brandy and Sano both stood there looking determined. "What happened?" they asked in unison. Jenn shrugged on a whim. "Could have been worse. Just a scramble in town. I have horrible luck. Guess who I ran into?" Jenn asked with sarcasm as she looked at Brandy. Brandt let out an "Ohhh, that beats," thinking that Jenn meant Kaoru. "Come on, you have to lose to Kenshin," Brandy said, taking Sano downstairs. He watched Jenn on the way down and by the pleading look on his face; she knew he didn't buy her explanation. Jenn leaned against the wall, feeling terrible. But they'll worry... Jenn tried to put the thought out of her mind and headed downstairs.  
Jenn's eyes were forced open as she came into the living room. Becca was excitedly shoving a paper in her face. "Look at this!" she demanded. Jenn shrugged and took the paper. It was a flyer for a circus troupe. The advertisement showed that today was the first opening. As she looked around Jenn seen that Brandy was grinning just as widely as Becca. Jenn smiled and laughed, "Let's go!"  
In an amazingly short time, the six of them were shuffling down the road. Yahiko was freaking out because of the chains. Becca had to quiet him quickly, telling him that no one could see them. Yahiko finally calmed down but was shocked as he looked over to Sano and Kenshin. Both were smiling and walking calmly, to them this was normal. Yahiko was having extreme difficulties understanding this whole situation, but he kept it to himself. He honestly didn't know if the other two were themselves.  
Their walk into town was undisturbed and they eventually reached the place. The building was easy to pick out; it was colorful with bright shades of red, blue, and yellow. As they approached the door, several unfamiliar women were eying the boys. Brandy, Becca, and Jenn grabbed the guys protectively and shot dangerous looks in response. The women at once dispersed and went away. With smiles the girls bought their tickets and went inside. To all their delight's, they found they had front row seats.  
It didn't take long for the rest of the building to be filled with people. After a few minutes the crowded show started. The group watched in awe. They seen numerous feats with wild animals, fire, and sideshow talents. After all this, a girl came out onto the stage. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun and she was wearing a half mask, covering the top of her face. Her style of dress was colorful but...risky. The girls looked at this with disgust, but were anxious to see what was next in the show.  
The girl walked around the edge of the stage, looking at the men in the audience. "Are there any strong men out there?" she challenged. Many men in the audience cheered. She spoke again, "A battle demonstration would be fun. But are any of you good enough to help me?" Multiple men whistle as she continued walking around. Just then, from the other side of the room, performers playing music and dancing came out of a door. They slowly made their way to the stage. As Jenn watched them she seen Brandy staring past her with wide eyes. Jenn gave a questioning look and Brandy motioned for her to turn around.  
As Jenn turned around, her eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. The stage girl was sitting on Sano's lap, giggling her head off. His face was pure confusion and surprise. Jenn noticed also that everyone in the audience was watching them. The girl spoke devilishly, "You're a strong one. You shall do fine!" The girl spoke close at his face. Jenn was about to say something but was cut off. "Let the demonstration commence!" The girl threw something and smoke flared around them. Before anyone knew it, the two were on the stage. Jenn looked at Sano who was shocked but kept his cool. He mouthed a "Don't worry" to Jenn and turned to the stage girl. It looked like Jenn had calmed a little. Seeing this, Brandy moved from behind Kenshin (where she was hiding) and back to her seat. Jenn slumped and propped her arm under her chin.  
The stage girl made a signal and a man took her place in front of Sanosuke. She stood off to the side. Sano cracked his knuckles and changed position, preparing to attack. The man grinned and crouched in a martial arts stance. The girl stepped back and yelled, "Begin!"  
The crowd roared as both men lunged toward each other. The man rarely attacked, he was too busy dodging blow after blow from Sanosuke. Sano landed several punches before he was hit by the fighter. Sano had been taking things easy and was shocked at how much the hit hurt. Sano reeled back and the look on his face became more serious as he wiped his mouth. Jenn was about to stand up but was stopped by Brandy. When the fight resumed, Sano was fighting much harder and the man looked seriously shocked. There was no way that he could keep up with Sano now. He shot a look at the girl once and continued fighting. Everyone was so busy watching the fight that Jenn was the only one watching the girl, and the only one that seen it. In a barely noticeable action, the girl pulled a small hand knife and threw it.  
The blade sliced Sano's arm just as he was hit by the fighter. It led him to believe that the stinging cut came from him. Jenn, however seen it clearly. Every punch Sano threw afterwards made him more and more fatigued. Jenn was up in seconds before anyone could stop her. She leapt onto the stage and knocked the fighter away from Sano. In an unperceivable motion, Jenn threw off her kimono and pulled both kodachis from her belt. Her blades came together in an x and it aimed at the back of the girl's throat.  
Neither Sano, the fighter, nor any of the audience could see very much. They seen the fighter thrown back by a blur and the kimono in the air. Eyes went wide at this. The next thing everyone seen was the stage girl dodging. Her neck avoided the two blades but her hair did not. Her bun was cleaved off and her hair fell in a short uneven way. The girl's rage could be seen, even through the mask. She drew her own blade and became locked in battle with Jenn. Sano watched with surprised eyes, he couldn't follow the speed of either woman. He was about to go there when the fighter plowed him over. The fighter's gloves burst just then, revealing the metal knuckles he had hidden. Sano found himself in a tense battle.  
Kenshin and Yahiko looked at each other in the audience. With a nod to the other they told the girls to stay there. With determination, both hopped onto the stage. Kenshin gasped as someone grabbed Yahiko from behind, pulling him in the shadows and out of sight. Kenshin was about to go after him when he heard something break. Kenshin, and everyone else for that matter, whipped around to see what had happened.  
Jenn's blades sliced the girl's porcelain mask in half. IT fell to the ground with a splash of blood. Camille sneered at Jenn, even though she was shocked that her mask was broken. This shock quickly turned to anger as she disappeared into the shadows. Jenn frantically looked around but did not see Camille until it was too late. She reappeared behind Sano and drove the knife deep into his back. She withdrew it and evilly grinned at Jenn. "We shall speak later, you will have no other choice," Camille mocked. Camille was out of the building in seconds, followed by the fighter. Brandy and Becca rushed on the stage as Jenn rushed to Sano.  
"Sanosuke... are you all right?" Jenn begged him to answer. "I'm fine. It's nothing, I've had far worse." Kenshin, Brandy, and Becca joined Jenn by Sano's side. "We have to get him to the doctor," Jenn insisted. "Yes, you're right. Let's go," Kenshin concluded as they started to walk. "Wait!" Becca yelled looking around. "Where's Yahiko?" Kenshin suddenly remembered and was about to say something. The group heard a muffled sound coming from behind the curtain.  
Becca rushed that direction and slid behind the curtain. What Becca seen didn't look good. Yahiko was gagged and his hands were tied behind his back. Worse his shirt was slid down his shoulders and a younger brown haired girl was hanging on him. She looked up and gasped at Becca's approach. The girl laughed and bolted into the back. Furious, Becca chased after her. Becca chased the girl into the back storage area. Just as Becca caught up the girl suddenly stopped and tripped her. Becca couldn't stop quickly enough and flew head first into a barrel. The girl ran out the back door.  
Yahiko, now untied, walked into the back with the others following him. They soon spotted Becca sticking out of a barrel. Yahiko went over and poked her. They heard a strange sound and Becca popped herself out of the barrel. Her face was soaked and red as she spoke between giggles. "Yahi *hic* ko..hee,hee. *hic* I don't stand I think can! Hee, *hic* oh dear. *hic* " Becca fell onto Yahiko, who did not have a clue what to do. Kenshin peered into the barrel and found it full of liquid. He sniffed it, it was unmistakably Sake.  
Eventually Yahiko was talked into carrying the drunken Becca on his back. She smiled and giggled even more. Yahiko was bright red. The group walked down the road quickly, knowing that the wounds they carried must be treated. A while later as they were walking Sano suddenly stopped. Jenn was immediately concerned. He didn't say a word and his breathing sounded irregular. He gasped and held his sides, shaking severely. With a painful groan, he collapsed to the ground. Jenn's fears hit an all time high and she scrambled to him. Between Brandy, Jenn, and Kenshin, they managed to get him to the house and fetch a doctor.  
Jenn sweated heavily as she bit her nails and paced in front of the door. The others had seated themselves along the wall. All were anxious for the doctor's report. After a while the doctor stepped out, Jenn was the first to him. He put up his hand, telling the to stop and listen. He motioned for Jenn to sit down. Once she did he started to explain.  
"Please stay calm about this," the doctor began. "It's poison, but not any kind I'm familiar with. Chances are only the one who made it could make the antidote. I pray you know more than I do. I'd give him twenty- four hours, a few days at most...I'm sorry." With this conclusion, the doctor left somberly. "We cannot do anything now, we'll have to wait until tomorrow," Kenshin concluded sadly. "We should get some sleep," Brandy recommended, grabbing the passed out Becca. Kenshin and Yahiko left without a word. Brandy looked to Jenn who hadn't budged. Brandy sighed and took Becca to her room.  
Jenn's eyes were wet as she took a seat beside the unconscious Sanosuke in his room. Jenn still couldn't believe it. She shook violently and her head sunk under her arms, into her lap. Why'd I let this happen...Why?  
An hour later Brandy returned to Sano's room. Jenn had not yet returned to her own room. As Brandy entered, she found Jenn passed out, still sitting up. Her hair was a mess and she looked altogether in rough shape. Brandy placed a blanket over Jenn and picked up the multiple bottles around her. With the empty bottles in hand Brandy walked out of the room and straight into Kenshin. Brandy gave a weak smile as Kenshin eyed the bottles. "I don't know whether she was smart or brash, "she began. "But either way, drinking herself to sleep was probably the only way she'd get any rest..."  
Kenshin quietly nodded and he put an arm around Brandy. She closed the door and they walked back upstairs. Both were too deep in thought to notice the not slid under Sano's door.  
I have the only antidote. Come to me or he dies.  
-Camille `Around two thirty that night, Brandy and Becca were woke up by the sound of the front door loudly opening. In a mix of shock and fear the girls ran downstairs. They reached the front door just as Jenn closed it with a yawn. "What...huh?" brandy was asking for an explanation. Jenn held up a small vial and gently shook it. Becca responded shocked, "But Camille..." "No. I 'bought' it off her sister. I think you've met her Becca." Becca remembered that witch at the circus with Yahiko, "Hmmph, whatever. As long as you got what you need." Becca headed back up the stairs and to bed. Brandy and Jenn started to walk up to Sano's room.  
When they got their Jenn immediately administered the antidote. She then sat down, knowing that they wouldn't know if it worked until tomorrow. Brandy still didn't understand what happened and asked, "How...?" Jenn chuckled and started to explain. "I got this note...(she handed it to Brandy)...and I didn't see any other choice but to go to her. I was outside her house, about to surrender, when her younger sister approached me. She told me that she stole the antidote from Camille. Furthermore she said she'd give it to me if I gave her something in return. I was really impressed with the brat. I gave her a bunch of pictures of Yahiko and she gave me the antidote. Pretty easy, huh?" Brandy started to laugh and had to sit down.  
As nice as this was Jenn rubbed her head in pain. "What a lovely hangover," she said sarcastically. When she calmed down Brandy got up and patted Jenn on the shoulder, "You should get some sleep." Brandy smiled, as Jenn was asleep in seconds. Brandy shook her head and closed the door. Then she went straight to bed. She fell asleep quickly with a much lighter mind.  
  
Day 8 Bloopers and Extras  
  
Awkward...- Jenn  
Sano had walked into a weird scene when he woke up. He had walked down the stairs into the living room. Jenn and Brandy were standing in the living room, and were in a very tense conversation. They didn't even notice him as he sat down to watch them. Jenn looked annoyed, where Brandy just looked plain angry. "I can't stand either of them! Ivy's just plain pathetic and Camille *growl* is nasty in every meaning in the word!! I hate em' both!" Jenn said in a loud tone. "Grr..." Brandy was not happy about Ivy in any way, so she decided to talk it up about how pathetic Ivy was. "Ivy was just lucky I didn't grab Kenshin's umm...umm...?" Brandy couldn't think of the word. She put her hand like she was grabbing the object and pulling it up. She did this rapidly as she kept spouting out "Umm"s.  
Jenn's hair stood on end, she couldn't believe Brandy was saying this. Sano became a dark, unnatural red as he desperately tried to keep in his laughter. "Umm...umm, what's it called Sano?" Brandy asked. Sano let out a muffled moan, he would burst out any second now. Jenn struggled to keep a straight face. "...ohh! ...umm...! His sword! That's what it is!!!!" Brandy yelled. Sano broke into an incredibly loud, painful looking, fit of laughter. He fell onto the floor, writhing as he laughed hysterically and cried. Jenn couldn't resist laughing either. She slammed into the wall hard and slid to her knees, crying. Brandy stared, not getting any of this.  
Just then Kenshin walked down the stairs. He let out an "Oro?" when he seen the odd situation down there. Sano looked at Kenshin briefly, only to start laughing even harder. After a few moments he managed to speak. "Kenshin...*laughs* ... funny, I didn't know that you knew Brandy that well..." Sano began between laughs. Jenn was lying on the floor now, unable to do anything else but laugh. "How long ago was all this?" Sano barely managed to ask. Kenshin let out another "Oro?" Jenn started slamming her head against the wall.  
Brandy suddenly became bright red as she realized how they might have taken what she said the wrong way. "Oh no no no noooo!" Brandy said as she started to rush over. Much to Brandy's misfortune she wasn't paying attention where she was going and tripped on the rug. She slid and ran into Kenshin, knocking him over with her. It took a few moments for either of them to regain their senses. In the meantime Sano had grabbed Jenn and was taking her out the door. "Best leave the couple alone!" he said, still laughing. Brandy realized now that she was on Kenshin and screamed as she became even redder. *WHAP SLAP WHAM WHOOSH* Kenshin went flying to the other side of the room, bruised all over and unconcious. Sano shook his head, "They definitely are 'closer' but she was almost pulling a Kaoru." "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!??" Brandy roared.  
Sano and Jenn, whom he was still carrying, had major difficulties trying not to laugh. Brandy gave them a look of pure death incoming but Sano had already bolted as she did. Neighbors watched in awe outside the whole morning. They seen every lap through the windows as Sano ran with Jenn to get away. Becca and Yahiko stood outside selling tickets for closer places to stand as they challenged the people to make bets and buy things. 


	9. Babbling Babblness random info and stuff...

Babbling Babblness – random info and stuff about the story  
Hi, it's me, Brandy. The same one from the story you've been reading. Just so you know day 9 is done and day 10 is in progress. Jenn, I hope, will have day 9 typed by Monday at least. This way I can post it for you guys and girls!!! ^-^! I wrote day 9 but because Jenn is the faster typist and Becca doesn't get on the computer much Jenn types everything. There's an interesting story behind how this story was started. Jenn and I like to draw a lot! Jenn drew a picture of me (with demon wings and tail) holding a leash attached to Kenshin, as well as herself holing a leash attached to Sano. From that I wrote a short story that gave Jenn the idea for day 1. From that we went on back and forth. Then I got Becca hooked on the Rurouni Kenshin series and she liked Yahiko. Lucky for her she didn't like Kenshin or I would have had to take drastic measures! *Heh* As you may have noticed we changed his age. Becca who is 14, like Jenn and myself, was refusing to even think about a 10 yr old no matter how cute, so we adjusted that part as well as our own ages. (Sadly enough I don't think Kenshin would even think about a 14 yr old at his 28 yrs) The sugar I ate for breakfast must be wearing off... I am way too calm.  
Kenshin: "Oro?!"  
Brandy: "It wasn't strait sugar! I had 6 fruit by the foot!"  
Kenshin: "That makes it better?"  
Brandy: "Of course it does!"  
Sorry bout that. Kenshin is one of my muses that I talk to sometimes. Hiei is another, even though he mostly just sits there in the window of my mind. There's also Kurama and InuYasha.  
Hiei: "Don't you think you should stick to a Kenshin topic? I mean this IS the Kenshin section of FanFiction.net isn't it?"  
Brandy: "So then why are you talking to me here?"  
Hiei: "Hn"  
*heh* Yea, I'm weird sometimes, but it was just too normal and I needed to spice things up! Well, I am going to start writing another Fanfict to put here why don't ya check it out after you finish reading this if I have it posted. OH! I almost forgot!!!!! *slaps myself* THANKS A LOT FOR THE REVIEW!!!!! I finally got my first review! I'm so happy! I just got 1 review and I'm truly thrilled... boy do I need to get a life!  
One more thing before I go! The one extra story Jenn wrote with me saying about Kenshin's ... ummm ... umm ... sword, it really happened! Kind of. Jenn and I where in the lunch line and she was telling me about her plans for day 8. She had just said that we glare at some girls who were eyeing Sano and Kenshin, and then I said that I could see myself grabbing Kenshin's ... umm ... umm ... sword. I had said umm because I thought of how it could be taken and was searching for another word so when I finally just said sword it was too late and the thought had crossed Jenn's mind.  
I don't know how long this will be going. I just hope you enjoy it wile it lasts! And please review, and tell friends to read this so they can review too! Now I am going to go for real! See ya all!  
Brandy/Seara K.L. 


	10. Day 9

Disclaimer: My friends and myself do not own Rurouni Kenshin, most unfortunately, but we do own this story and all the crazy ideas in it!!!  
Day 9-Brandy  
Kenshin sighed as he got up and got dressed. He was planning on checking on Sano. Last night Brandy had come to him and told him about the antidote. Kenshin also wanted to check on Jenn to see if she was feeling any better now. Suddenly there was a crash from Brandy's room, a scream from Brandy, and another crash. Kenshin ran out of his room as Brandy screamed again. Jenn and Becca had just reached Brandy's door. When the door opened balloons and thousands of bubbles came flying out from inside. In the middle of the room, knee deep in confetti and soaking wet, was Brandy. She looked irritated as she read the note in her hands.  
Hey Brandy,  
Long time no irritate, Heh! Well I thought I'd let you know, I'm feeling better! Aren't you so happy?! I know I am! Today's my birthday! I hope you enjoyed the confetti, bubbles, and water balloons! I left the cake on your dresser (There's a piece for Kenshin, too!) Oh! And watch your back today, OK?! Wouldn't want anything to happen to ya!  
Yours Truly,  
Ivy Grayhund (Himura) ï ï ï â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢ï Happy Birthday to me! â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢  
  
"Puh! She wishes!" Brandy said more irritated than ever.  
  
Jenn was now cooking in the kitchen, while the others sat in the pillow room. Sano was feeling much better and was talking to Kenshin, who was beating Becca at a game. Yahiko had found Becca's CD player and was randomly pushing buttons, trying to figure it out. Brandy was asleep in Kenshin's room because she had gotten herself drunk. Nobody felt that she could be trusted to clean her room enough to sleep in it.  
Suddenly, Brandy walked in the room. Kenshin jumped up when he saw her face. She looked like she was about to cry. "What's wrong?" Kenshin asked, concerned. "pink!" Brandy whimpered pathetically. Brandy looked at the others from under the hat she was wearing. She took Kenshin's hand and pulled him into the next room. "Ivy," she said and pulled the hat off to reveal hot pink hair. "I hate pink!" "Can't you just dye it again?" Kenshin asked. "Not until tomorrow, or it will fry my hair," Brandy whimpered. "Please don't tell!" Kenshin was going to ask but just nodded instead. Brandy hugged him and stuffed her hair back into the hat.  
Kenshin went back to the others and Brandy went to get something from her room. When she came down she looked a lot happier. "Kenshin, open up!" Kenshin looked over at Brandy and saw that she had something in her hand. Kenshin opened his mouth, which surprised Yahiko. "It's caramel, chocolate, and little crunchy things." Brandy thought and then added, "I'm not sure what the crunchy things were but they taste good." Kenshin finished eating the candy and said, "Thanks."  
Jenn opened the door and a cloud of black smoke came from the kitchen. "We're eating out! The oven just blew up."  
"So where should we go to eat?" Becca asked, blushing as she grabbed Yahiko's hand. Brandy tripped while she walked, and fell forward with an "Oro?" Her hat flew off, revealing the pink hair. Jenn, Becca, Sano, and Yahiko were so shocked by her hair that they did not realize Kaoru as she walked surprised up to them. "Weren't you blonde?" Brandy rubbed her head where a bump had formed and said, "Yes." Brandy opened her mouth to start yelling but found herself kissing some guy! He had grabbed her before she could react.  
Becca looked over and smiled at his reaction to this. His hand was a centimeter from the hilt of his sword. Yahiko noticed too and elbowed Sano who nodded towards Kenshin. While Sano mused at Kenshin, he heard a loud slap. "WHO THE HE..." Brandy stopped herself, blushing, and reworded the question. "Who are you?" Ignoring the stinging on his face he said, "I'm Kelly Grayhund. And you're the most beautiful living thing I've ever seen." Brandy stood there for a moment, then said, "I'm flattered but, DON'T DO THAT!... Wait, what was your last name?" "Grayhund..." Kelly said a little confused. "YUCK!! You're related to those brown haired monsters?!" Now everyone was confused.  
"Oh! You mean my sisters, Ivy or Camille?" Kaoru was the only one lost now. "OK, we NEED to get somewhere. I have to wash out my mouth," Brandy said as she grabbed Kenshin's hand and started to pull him toward a restaurant. Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's other hand and started walking the other way. Kenshin let out a loud, "Oro?" Brandy turned around and saw Kaoru glaring at her. Then when she saw Kelly she smiled as an idea came to her. She let go of Kenshin and grabbed Kaoru. Then, using the chains she got off Kenshin, she tied Kaoru to Kelly. "That'll work," she said with a grin. Kaoru and Kelly were both to confused to react. Brandy used the opportunity and grabbed Kenshin while she started to walk again.  
In a restaurant on the other side of town, Brandy was eating looking happy with herself. Kenshin gave up on trying to figure out what had happened and everyone else just looked lost.  
"Hey Brandy," a voice called.  
"Hey Ivy," Brandy said. The smile still hadn't left her face. "Here." Brandy threw a box to Ivy. Ivy grabbed it and looked at Brandy curiously. The others were as confused as she was. Ivy carefully opened the box. Her jaw dropped. "I HATE YOU! ... Now I can't be mean! For today only! But... I mean... why?"  
"One: It's your birthday. Two: So you don't steal mine. Three: I had an extra. They sent me two because I scared them, at least I think that's why."  
"You're lucky, I guess I'll wait till tomorrow to use my plan on you. Don't think if you'll give me anything that I'll delay it again, "Ivy said.  
"I know, see you tomorrow then," Brandy said when Ivy left. "I gave her my double of the fourth book."  
"Oh!" Becca and Jenn said together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh... please!" Becca begged. "No," Brandy said simply, "I'm not going to." "You gave Ivy a copy! WHY CAN"T I BORROW IT!? I JUST WANT TO BORROW BOOK 4!"  
*ring* Brandy picked up her cell phone, ignoring Becca's pleading face. Brandy said "Hello?" Hey! Becca!" Kenshin looked at the phone, then at Becca, then at the phone again. Brandy pressed a button on the phone and placed it on the floor. Suddenly a voice came from the phone, "I demand to know why you haven't been on-line lately!"  
"I'm in Tokyo with Kenshin, Becca, Yahiko, Jenn, and Sano. We don't have a computer here." "Yeshna!" the Becca on the phone said as Jenn and Sano walked in. "Yeshna?" Yahiko repeated confused, Kenshin shrugged. "You are so lying!" Becca continued. "Hey, Becca!" Jenn said. Then the Becca on the phone said, "OK. You're not lying." "It's possessed!" Sano said as he tried to make it back to the door. "It's not, Sano. It's safe, it's like... the car radio." Jenn said trying to calm him down.  
"MWA HA HA HA!!! I am the evil typo demon of the phone! FEAR ME!" Becca called from the phone. Sano looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "BECCA!" All three girls shouted at the phone. "Oro?!" Kenshin wasn't expecting the shout and fell over. Brandy went over to see if he was okay. "He's out," Brandy declared. "Sano you think you could help me get him to his room?" Sano, who was looking for a reason to leave, grabbed Kenshin and ran out of the room. Brandy falling over in the process. Brandy stood up and said, "Ooo K. Well, I'm going to bed too. Don't make my phone bill too high." She went upstairs and sighed as she curled up under the covers.  
  
Day 9 Bloopers and Extras  
  
Furby Problems- Brandy  
  
Brandy: "Wahahaha! Death to ALL Furbies!" She throws the furby in the trash bag. Jenn: "Umm...Brandy, you're scaring the guys...and me!" The Furby in the bag: "Be do be do brum brum brum brum!" Sano: "The trash bag's haunted!" Kenshin: "Oro?" He pokes the bag with his sword. Furby: "Me hungry." Kenshin jumps back. Sano: "Ahhh!" He runs behind Jenn. "It's going to eat me!" Jenn: "Brandy...*holds back laughter*... take it away already." Brandy: "No, no wait. I'm enjoying this!" Jenn: "NOW!" Brandy: "Fine, you're no fun." Furby: "Me want a hug!" Sano: "Ahh!" Jenn: "BRANDY!" Brandy: "I'm going."  
  
Deadly Dust Bunnies- Brandy  
  
Brandy: "OK, right this way." Jenn: "Umm... who are they?" Brandy: "My cleaning crew!" Jenn: "...OK?" Brandy: She looks to her crew. "You are the few, the strong, the brave... and the only willing. You are the beat cleaning peoples!" She slams down a fist. "Now, your hardest challenge awaits behind these doors..." One of the cleaners: "It's only one door." Brandy: "Your hardest challenge awaits behind this door. Happy?" Cleaner: "Yep!" Brandy: "Now! Go forth and show no fear!" She opens the door. Cleaning crew: "AHHHH!!!" They run away. Brandy: "Come on! It's just a dust bunny. Dust bunny: "WRAAA!" Brandy: "Eeek!" She slams the door. Kenshin: "Oro?" Sano: "Who were those people?" Jenn: "Brandy's cleaning crew. The only problem is, she's got a vicious dust bunny in her room. Nobody will go near it." Sano: "We can take care of a little dust bunny, can't we Kenshin?" Kenshin: "Yeah." They go in. Dust bunny: "WRAAA!" *thud, thud* Kenshin: *runs out with Sano* "That's no dust bunny, that it is not!" 


	11. Day 10

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!!!! WAAAAAA!!!! If anyone needs me I'll be in my room crying over that fact! *wimper* WAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Sorry about the pathetic moment... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
Day 10- Becca  
  
Jenn woke up early today. First she just lied there, thinking. Suddenly she had a brilliant idea. Quickly, Jenn got up and got dressed. Jenn then hurried to Brandy's room as quietly as she could. Brandy was hard to wake up at first. "I have a plan! Hurry up and get dressed!" Jenn whispered. Jenn walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. A few minutes later Brandy came out of her room, ready to listen to Jenn.  
Jenn and Brandy walked down the stairs and into the living room. Brandy sat down and Jenn sat on the floor beside her. "So what's this plan of yours?" Brandy asked. "Well, have you not noticed that Becca and Yahiko have been tense around each other?" Jenn asked. "Yes," Brandy shortly answered. "Well, maybe we should do something to help them," Jenn suggested as a huge smile came across her face.  
"And how are you going to do that?" Sano asked as he and Kenshin walked into the room. Both of them had overheard the whole conversation. "That I have yet to figure out!" Jenn replied. "Maybe, this one and Sano could talk to Yahiko while you girls are out of the house?" Kenshin offered. "That's a great idea!" Brandy said to Jenn. "Now it's all set! I'm gonna go wake up Becca!" "I'm coming too!" Jenn said. They left the boys there as they went up to Becca's room.  
"Wake up, sleepyhead," they pleaded. "I don't want to get up!" Becca mumbled as she rolled to her other side so she was facing the wall. "Why not?" Jenn asked. "Stayed up late," Becca mumbled again. Brandy and Jenn rolled their eyes. "Doing what?" Brandy curiously asked. "Reading until Yahiko came down and asked for a glass of water," Becca answered as she turned around to face them. She recalled last night's events for Brandy and Jenn. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Becca sat in the kitchen and opened the book in front of her. Soon, she was really into what she was reading. Then she heard the floor creak behind her. Gasping, Becca turned around. "Sorry if I scared you," Yahiko whispered. "It's alright," Becca whispered back. "Can I have a glass of water?" He asked. Becca responded with a "Yes" as she stood up to the cabinet to get a cup. "Soooo... what are you reading?" Yahiko asked looking over at the book. Becca answered as she got the water, "It's The Lord of the Rings. I've liked it since I was fourteen." Becca handed Yahiko the water and then sat back down. Yahiko sat down beside her and they began to talk. They talked for about an hour. Then they said their good-nights and went to their rooms. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
""Talk about what?" Brandy asked after her and Jenn glanced at each other. "About everything under the moon. We talked about ourselves, our families, how the three of us girls met and how came to know Kenshin and Sano," Becca answered. "You know the expression is usually everything under the sun. Moon is different, how come?" Brandy asked Becca. "Well," Becca whispered, "I think you know that." "Anyway, we're going shopping so you need to get ready!' Jenn happily told Becca. With that said, Brandy and Jenn walked back down into the living room.  
Within ten minutes, the three girls headed out the door. "Why aren't the guys coming?" Becca asked. "Brandy and I thought it would be nice if all three of us would hang out together," Jenn answered with a laugh. Becca nodded her head in agreement. They stayed out shopping in town for about an hour. Jenn and Brandy actually had to drag Becca out of the shops. Of course Becca thought this was not like them. "So, what's up?" Becca asked. "Nothing's up," Jenn replied. "Whatever..." Becca whispered under her breath.  
When they walked through the door, Kenshin and Sano were playing a game and Yahiko was watching. They all stopped looking at the game board and glanced up. When Yahiko saw Becca a huge smile came across his face. Becca smiled back but was confused because he had never looked that way before. Brandy, Jenn, and Becca quickly put the things they bought in their rooms. Then they went right back downstairs to be with the guys.  
As they entered the room, Yahiko asked Becca, "Can we walk together outside?" Even more confused she answered "Okay," unsure of what to do or say. Everyone stared at Yahiko, then Becca, then back to Yahiko. Yahiko walked over and opened the door for her. "Thank you," Becca whispered. "You're welcome," Yahiko whispered back. Side by side, they began to walk.  
  
"There's been something on my mind lately, and I asked Sano and Kenshin what I should do about it while you were gone. They told me I should talk to you," Yahiko said as he glanced over to Becca to see her reaction so far. She nodded her head and waited for him to continue. Seeing this he quietly continued, "When you visited the dojo, I thought you were amazing. Now and especially after we talked last night, I still think that." Becca smiled. She knew that was his way of saying that he liked her. Her smile widened, there was nothing she would have liked to hear more than that.  
Seeing the smile on her face made Yahiko realize that she must have thought the same about him. He suddenly stopped walking and grabbed her arm, stopping her. In seconds, Yahiko kissed her. Becca was surprised at first but quickly recovered and returned the kiss.  
Brandy and Jenn gasped while Kenshin and Sano just stared. They had been watching the two the whole time. Unfortunately, they were not the only ones who saw this happen. Cassie, Camille's youngest sister, had seen it too. Cassie angrily crept away and headed home. Just then Brandy, Kenshin, Jenn and Sano started laughing uncontrollably. Surprised, Yahiko and Becca turned to see the four laughing on the ground. Their faces were bright red from laughing so hard. Not wanting to wait around until they stopped Becca grabbed Yahiko's hand and went inside. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jenn was making lunch as Brandy set the table. Becca was in her room. The girl had no idea where any of the guys were at the moment. Suddenly, loud music came from Becca's room. Brandy and Jenn stopped and looked at each other. Sano, Kenshin, and Yahiko came into view. Their faces showed that they were more than a little confused. Slowly, all of them walked upstairs to Becca's room. The door was half open and they peered in the room.  
Becca was dancing to the music, and Yahiko couldn't help but let out a whistle. Hearing that, Becca quickly turned the music off and spun around. Four pairs of eyes were staring right at her. Her face became blood red. Seeing her blush this bad made Brandy and Jenn laugh hard. "What? Can't I dance in my own room?" Becca asked. "Yes, you can. It's just..." Jenn tried to answer, laughing. "It's just what?" Becca asked as she crossed her arms. "It's just *laughs* you're sooo embarrassed about it!" Jenn said trying hard to be understandable.  
"I think Jenn and I should go finish making lunch," Brandy said after she was done laughing. "Yeah, I think you should, "Becca answered. She looked like she was ready to bite their heads off. Brandy and Jenn went down the stairs but could stop themselves from laughing again. Becca rolled her eyes as Kenshin and Sano left too. That left Becca and Yahiko alone.  
"What's that huge notebook you've got over there?" he asked. "Just some poems I've written over the years," Becca answered. "I'd like to read them sometime," Yahiko said shyly. Becca gently smiled. Suddenly a force pushed Yahiko into Becca. Sano and Kenshin looked away now, they had been watching the two. To them it looked like Yahiko had pushed Becca and had fell on her on purpose.  
Blushing heavily, the two stood up from the bed. "Well, I'll go find Sano and Kenshin," Yahiko whispered. Becca nodded her head. Hearing this, Sano and Kenshin, hurried away from Becca's room. Yahiko went to find them while Becca headed downstairs to find Brandy and Jenn in the kitchen. She crossed her arms and was tapping her foot, "Sooo... who pushed Yahiko into me?" she asked as she looked directly at their eyes. Jenn looked innocent and Brandy looked as guilty as can be. "WHY?" Becca asked. "Just having a little bit of fun. Besides, I know you like it!" "Do not!' Becca yelled.  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!'  
"Did too!'  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Will you two STOP fighting?!!" Jenn yelled, ending it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After everyone was done eating, Becca asked, "Does anyone want to take a dip?" Brandy and Jenn's faces lit up. "Oh yeah!" they said in unison. The guy's faces revealed once again that they were clueless as to what was going on. Seeing this Jenn confirmed, "Swimming." Kenshin and Sano understood but Yahiko was still confused. After the girls left to get ready Kenshin and Sano explained it to Yahiko. Minutes later, they all headed outside toward the pool.  
Becca dived in off the board and Brandy followed her. Then Becca got back out and back flipped off the board. Everyone was having a blast. After a while, the girls had enough. They got out and dried off leaving the boys behind. Jenn went to the edge of the pool and asked the guys, "Are you three going to stay there or are you going to come inside with us. "We'll come in after a few minutes, "Sano said. "But first..." He grabbed Jenn arm and pulled her under. "Hey! You got my towel wet!" Jenn moaned after she had managed to get back to the surface.  
Kenshin and Yahiko got out and then walked towards the door with Becca nd Brandy. "Better leave the couple alone!" Brandy said to the others, remembering what Sano had said to her before. They were in the door and Jenn shrieked again for some reason. They walked inside, leaving Sano and Jenn outside together.  
A few minutes later Jenn came in with Sano behind her. They were both soaked and slightly blushing. Wordlessly, Brandy left the room and came back holding four letters. "Mail!" Brandy announced. She handed Jenn one letter, put down one for herself, and gave the other two to Becca. Each girl had a letter from the phone Becca. Becca also had one from Peter.  
"YUCK!! I can't believe Peter wrote to me!" Becca said extremely angry as she threw th letter onto the table. "Can we read it?" Jenn asked. "Sure," Becca answered. Jenn opened the letter and began to read as Brandy read over her shoulder.  
  
Becca,  
How are you? I'm okay but it is so here, without you. I miss you! When are you going to come back? Victor made me Captain of the Death Dealers, but that's all that's really new around here. Please come back Becca. The loneliness is devouring me! I can't bear it much longer! I know what you're thinking, you have no feelings for me. But I know they exist. You had feelings for me when we went out, why not now? Please, just think about what I said. Please write back.  
Love,  
Peter  
  
"Becca, he loves you! And he knows you pretty well," Brandy said after she was done reading. Becca just rolled her eyes. "Come on, at least read it," Jenn insisted. "Can I have it back?" Becca asked. Jenn nodded and handed the letter back to her. Becca looked over at Yahiko and he did not look happy. "Don't worry, there's no way I would ver like Peter," Becca whispered. She took a lighter from a bag on the table and put the letter over the flame. Becca let the fire burn the paper to ashes. The ashes fell onto the floor.  
"Why did you do that?" Jenn asked, surprised. "For two reasons, one: I hate Peter and I'm not reading the letter, two: ther's information in there that no one needs to know. I couldn't just throw it away, so I had to burn it." Becca explained and then went upstairs to change out of her bikini. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey, we could throw a little party in the pillow room," Brandy whispered to Jenn and Becca. "Sure!" Becca said. "Great!" Jenn replied. When they all agreed they went down to the kitchen and began to make food. While they were working Brandy gave Becca some Sake without telling her what it was. Becca looked at Jenn and Brandy after a while. Neither were facing her, both their backs were turned. In each of their cups she put one forth of a sleeping pill. When they were all finished making the food, they brought it into the pillow room.  
Smelling the food, the guys appeared at the doorway. "Come on in dinner's ready!" Jenn announced. The boys happily joined them. Becca handed out all the drinks. The main meal was noodles with bread and butter. Soon they were all laughing and talking. After about eight minutes, Jenn and Brandy fell asleep because of the pills. Becca quickly took a washable marker and wrote, "Help! We're Crazy!" on their foreheads. The guys sat there completely shocked.  
About five minutes later, Brandy and Jenn slowly began to wake up. "What's going on?" Brandy asked with a yawn. Becca suddenly began to crack up laughing. "What's so funny?' Jenn asked. That made Becca laugh even harder. Jenn and Brandy looked at each other in the confusion. They saw the message on each other's forehead and gasped. Realizing what was going on they jumped up and ran to their rooms. Brandy and Jenn could be heard roaring, "BECCA!!!!" Becca was now kneeling on the floor laughing so hard that she was crying. She gripped her sides because they were hurting so badly.  
Brandy and Jenn came back eventually with red faces. Brandy had a bandanna and Jenn a headband covering the spot. Seeing them, Becca kept on laughing. "WHY do YOU do this??!!" Brandy yelled. "Just having a bit of fun. Besides that statement is so true!" Becca answered after she was done laughing.  
Suddenly, both Jenn and Brandy looked nervous. Jenn whispered, "Fangs!" Becca gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Yahiko realized Becca's eyes seemed to glow: they were emerald green now. Becca hurried out of the room. Everyone looked at each other and then heard Becca's footsteps down the stairs. They followed out. She stood in the living room wearing a hooded cloak.  
"I wish you hadn't gotten me drunk," Becca whispered. "Why?" Brandy asked. "If I'm attacked by a slayer I won't be able to think straight," Becca answered. "Fangs, glowy eyes, attacks, what the heck are you people talking about?" Yahiko asked. "I am a vampire and there are those who hunt me," Becca answered softly.  
Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko looked surprisedwhile Brandy and Jenn didn't seem to be. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Yahiko," Becca whispered and left. Yahiko went after her. "Becca! Wait, please!" Yahiko yelled in a begging tone. She turned around then and pulled her hood down. "You shouldn't be around me right now!" Becca pleaded, fearing what she might do if she lost control.  
Ignoring her plea he begged her, "Please listen to me!" Seeing that he would not leave her until she listened she nodded her head OK. "I want you to now that just because I know you're a vampire..." Becca lowered her head and looked at the ground. "Does not mean I'll feel any different about you." Becca quickly looked up and smiled softly. Yahiko smiled back. "Thank you for telling me that," Becca said, meaning it. Becca turned around and walked off into the darkness. Yahiko watched her leave and then turned around and went back inside. "Is Becca okay?" Jenn asked. "Yeah..." Yahiko solemnly answered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Becca wore the cloak as a protection from anyone seeing her face. She walked into a dark alley. There she saw a small, poor boy. Becca crept up behind him. She grabbed his left arm and covered his mouth so that he wouldn't be heard. She bent down and sank her fangs deep into his slender neck. When the deed was done she let go of him and his lifeless body fell to the ground. "Sorry," Becca whispered with regret in her voice. A tear came down her cheek, mixing with the blood on her lips. Becca walked out of the alley and decided to head back to the house.  
She as about to go when she heard a female voice behind her. "I saw what you did to that boy vampress." Without looking back, Becca ran and the woman followed. Becca turned onto another pathway and then zigzagged between buildings. Becca finally seen a place she could hide and she dove into the shadows there. After a while Becca heard them walk away. When she thought it was safe, Becca crawled out of her hiding spot. Becca now rushed to get back to the house.  
As quietly as she could, Becca opened her door and then closed it behind her. She hooked the cape up near the door. Silently, she began to cry. Yahiko, who had stayed up to watch for Becca's return, hugged her from behind. Becca stood there and let him embrace her until she stopped crying. "You should get some sleep," Yahiko whispered. Becca shook her head.  
"I can't." "Why?" Yahiko softly asked. "I was being chased and had too many close calls." "I could stay with you until you fall asleep," Yahiko suggested. Knowing that he was trying to comfort her, she nodded her head OK. Becca went upstairs to change into her green nightgown and Yahiko blew out the light downstairs. Yahiko then went quietly upstairs and towards Becca's room.  
Becca's door was open and he seen her under the covers. HE went in and sat down. "There's one thing that puzzles me," Yahiko said softly. "What?" Becca asked. "If you're a vampire...isn't sunlight supposed to hurt you? That's what they say." Becca held up the medallion around her neck. "Victor gave this to me. His power is sealed within it to protect the bearer from that effect," She answered ina whispered. Yahiko nodded to show that he understood. Becca curled herself under the covers and eventually fell asleep. Once he seen this, Yahiko crept out of her room and into his own. He fell asleep without a sound. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Truth  
  
Ivy was in her room reading when the front door slammed. "I HATE HER! I soo hate her!" Cassie yelled. Ivy put the book down and went to the front door. Cassie was standing there with tears streaming down her face. "What happened?" Ivy asked. "Becca kissed Yahiko!" Cassie sobbed. Just then Camille came walking through the front door. She looked rough, like she had been running or working. "I have something to ask you," Camille told Ivy. "OK... What?" Ivy asked.  
"Do you remember a long time ago when mother and father took us out one night... the time they were in the fight with those vampires?" Camille asked. "Yes..." "There was a girl vampire and then two older males came. One pulled her away while the other fought our parents. And then father killed him, but the other two were long gone," "Yes, but where is this going?" Ivy asked.  
"Well back then..." Camille continued. "That girl was wearing an emerald medallion. I seen a girl swimming today, and she had such a medallion!"  
"Wait! That Becca was wearing something like that!" Cassie remembered. "Are you telling me that she is the vampire from back then?" Ivy asked. "Exactly," Camille answered darkly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 10 Bloopers and Extras  
  
So This Is What It's Like... -Jenn  
  
The guys were sitting alone in the pillow room because the girls had gone out again. Sano watched as Yahiko severely beat Kenshin at a game. Kenshin sighed and Yahiko cheered victorious. Sano had been thinking about a few things the whole time he was watching. There was a lot to say to Yahiko. Before Yahiko could do anything else Sano pulled him outside into the yard. Yahiko was clueless.  
Sano looked at Yahiko, "You... eighteen, I still can't get used to it."  
"Ah, what's the big deal? It's nothing special," Yahiko said about to walk away. Sano stopped him by grabbing the back of his shirt.  
"Not a big deal huh? You're in a whole new world now Yahiko. You're a man now after all," Sano said grinning.  
Yahiko smiled but Sano knew he still wasn't thinking right. He knew he could get Yahiko good.  
"You've got a lot coming. You've got one girl that digs you, and definitely don't know how to handle it." Sano said.  
"I don't know what your talking about. It's under control," Yahiko boasted.  
"Oh yeah?" Sano said grinning as he made Yahiko sit. Yahiko got a very "Oh No" feeling from the way Sano was grinning. "Things could be bad all around. People will ask you to do things you don't understand... not to mention you'll have no tolerance to alcohol."  
"What was that?!" Yahiko snapped. "Think I can't take alcohol?"  
No way kid, Sano thought. Then again you're a hyper kid. You get drunk enough your bound to learn a few things in other departments... "All right then!" Sano proclaimed. Sano disappeared inside and then returned with a bottle. She won't mind if I borrow this, it's important... I hope anyway.  
"Have at it, Yahiko!' Sano challenged giving Yahiko the bottle. Yahiko definitely drank too fast. In few seconds, he really hadn't drank that much but it was too much for his system to handle. He fell over, passed out that quick. Sano sighed and hauled him back inside. "I knew it..." Sano admitted.  
A few hours later Yahiko woke up in his room. He felt extremely tired. He wanted to stand up but the room started spinning. His head was pounding and the sound of his breathing only made it worse. The light was painful and anymovement was excruciating. Yahiko carefully laid back down. "So this is what it's like to have a hangover..." he whined before passing out again.  
  
Notes: Poor Yahiko... I mean Becca is a vampire! Who saw that coming? Raise your hands... yea that's what I thought, none of you! Plus Sano went and got him drunk! Not that he was conscious to enjoy that part... *sigh* well there's going to be more so please check back again!!! AND REVIEW!!! Thank you that is all! *giggles* 


	12. Day 11

Disclaimer: I, and my friends, do not own Kenshin or any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Day 11- Jenn  
  
Sanosuke rolled over in the middle of the night, for some reason he was partially conscious again. He rolled back over with a groan. Sano's eyes shot open as he strongly smelled alcohol. In fact there was a bottle right at him. He drowsily looked up to see a braid of blonde hair and a loose purple robe. It eventually occurred to him who this was and he muttered, "Wha...?" He was too tired to really say much anything.  
Jenn leaned down so he could see her face and spoke quietly. "Sorry to wake you up sleepy. But I thought you might want to know about something. And frankly, saying it any other time might not be secure..." He nodded and tried to put his head up on his hand. "Ok... what's up?" He muttered quietly. Jenn leaned in and whispered the plan into his ear so he could hear clearly. "Heh. I'm in," Sano said quietly with a smile. Looking at Jenn he had a thought. "So..." Jenn quieted him with a gentle grin. "Get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow," Jenn said, pulling his blanket up. He managed a light laugh and he mumbled, "...Yahiko..." as his eyes closed. He appeared to have fallen asleep right then. Jenn fondly ran her right hand through his messy hair. She smiled thinking. He looks so much younger asleep...so peaceful... She was about to stand up but found a slight resistance. Looking down she seen his hand was grasping the bottom of her robe. She gently tugged and he unconsciously released. Jenn silently made her way toward the door. Before closing it she hesitated once more to look inside. Sano partially opened his eyes to see her there at the door. He smiled and was out again. Jenn closed the door and headed back to her room to get to back to sleep.  
Brandy woke up in the morning with a huge yawn. She looked around and stood up. As she did however, she seen something odd. She noticed a blue bag in the one corner. It also had a big blue bow on it. Curiously, Brandy walked over to examine the bag. She seen a note hanging off of it, so she grabbed it and was about to open it. Ivy...this better not be one of your tricks!!! Brandy was thankful that nothing happened as she opened it. She started to read.  
Brandy,  
This is a little late, but... BE HAPPY!!! I worked to get this ya know! So cheer up, OK?  
Ciao,  
Jenn  
Jenn, wha...? Brandy was a little confused as she reached for the bag. As she opened it her eyes grew large. It took a lot not to scream right then. Brandy quickly grabbed a pillow and yelled into it. Thankfully it muffled very well, it would have waken the others up. Brandy squeaked as she pulled her beloved Kenshin doll out of the bag. She fiercely hugged it and started to pull the pictures out of the bag. Brandy quickly started pinning them back up on her wall. She put her doll where it belonged and trotted out of her room. Brandy almost skipped down the stairs, now in a very good mood.  
As Brandy came down, the others followed. Most of them had woke up around the same time. Coming into the kitchen, they found Jenn busily chopping food for breakfast. She was humming a tune and she flipped an egg in the pan when they came in. It looked like she was making omelets now. Jenn quickly finished up and brought the food to the table. They all sat down. Brandy was still smiling and Jenn was humming. "You people are freakishly happy. It's unnatural," Yahiko muttered under his breath. Becca heard him and whispered, "Yeah. They're crazy remember?" Yahiko and Becca snickered. Kenshin let out a quiet "Oro?"  
Not letting this bother her, Brandy was feeling good and she had an idea. "How about we go out again Becca? There's still a few places you should see!" "Okay!!" Becca replied excitedly. Brandy turned to the others," Jenn?" Jenn shook her head, "Nah. I've got some stuff I should do. Go ahead without me." Brandy shrugged, "Okay."  
Becca asked next, "How about you guys? Yahiko, Sanosuke?" "I'd love to Becca, but... I've got to get Sano back at the games. I swore a rematch for today!" Yahiko explained. "Alright," Becca responded. There was silence for a second until Kenshin piped up. "I'll come if you'd allow me, that I will." "Great!!" Brandy said, finishing her food and standing up. She grabbed Kenshin and Becca and shoved them upstairs to get ready.  
In minutes the three were ready and back downstairs. "We're going now!" Becca said to the other three at the table. "Ok!" Jenn said, finishing up the food. The three started to walk out the door. "Have a good time Becca!" Yahiko called. Becca waved back and they left. As the guys finished eating, Jenn started to clean up. Yahiko was heading out into the living room and telling Sano to come with him. Jenn walked by Sano as he was leaving and stuck out her tongue with a wink. He understood and smiled before he followed Yahiko out. It was soon time.  
When Jenn finished, she walked into the living room with a drink for all of them. She handed them out and Sano and Yahiko were busy playing the game. Yahiko was clueless that Jenn had put a sleeping solution in his cup. He drank it with out any suspicion. Jenn watched Yahiko down the cup and Sano noticed her staring. He shot a quick glance at her and she winked. Jenn sat down to observe the rest of the game.  
About fifteen minutes later Yahiko fell over asleep. Jenn hopped up quickly. Sano looked to her, "What now?" He too was grinning. "Grab him and come up here with me!" Jenn said walking up the stairs. "We gotta work fast. Don't know when they'll be back." Sano grabbed Yahiko and rushed up after Jenn. He was a little shocked as she led him into Becca's room. Jenn pointed for him to put Yahiko down. Once he placed Yahiko down, Sano looked to Jenn. She was now in Becca's closet and motioned for Sano to come over. He walked over, confused but interested.  
Jenn pulled out several bags on hangers. She unwrapped each and looked to Sano. "Which one do you think?" Jenn asked holding up multiple dresses that belonged to Becca. He signaled for her to stop while she did. "That one!" He said with a mischievous grin. It was long and conveniently Asian styled. It was a dark green color with black trim. Jenn then had Sanosuke wash him up good and also wash his hair with a serum she gave him. When Sano came out of the bathroom he looked like he was going to crack up.  
Sano took Yahiko to his own room and they worked on him more there. They got him into the dress and Jenn was messing with his hair. She had gels in it so it didn't stand up and had it styled in a feminine way. Sano helped wherever he could and was grinning like mad. Jenn then got out the make up and did a heck of a number on Yahiko. He really looked like a girl when she was done. Jenn had a few other touches to add though.  
She made Yahiko inhale some sort of gas in a tube. Sano asked her about it and she said, "It'll make his voice high. Like a girl's." Jenn about busted up laughing as well. When she was doing this Sano left to get something because he was having ideas too. He came back with a light green hair bow, shoes he'd stolen from Becca's closet, bracelets, a necklace, and a two bottles. Jenn's eyes sparkled at his roguish nature in thinking of these things. He seen the cat ears appear when she giggled after putting the bow on.  
They put on the necklace, the bracelets, and the perfume. Jenn didn't know what the last bottle was. Sano smiled almost evilly. "It's a strong alcohol, it would be better if he really doesn't know what he's wearing, or seem appalled. It'll seem like he did it himself." Jenn giggled immensely as Sano administered the alcohol. Then they left him up there, lying on the bed and headed downstairs.  
It was about lunchtime when the three got back. When they seen them coming up the road, Jenn and Sano hastily tried to think of a convincing position to be. So they'd seem innocent. Jenn was walking around, panicking a little when Sano pulled her down against him in the pillow room. He wrapped on arm around her and said, "Just pretend you're asleep. They'll buy it!" He said confidently. Jenn laughed quietly and snuggled a little closer and closed her eyes. She tried to make her breathing even.  
A few minutes later Sano heard the front door open. He shut his eyes like he was just relaxing. "Jenn, Sano, Yahiko? Where are you?" they called. He heard one of them open the door to the pillow room and gasp slightly. He opened his eyes at this, blushed a little for good measure, and looked up. They were all standing in the doorway now. "We were gonna come back to get you guys for lunch. Where's Yahiko?" Becca said lightly. Sano responded quietly to make it seem like he didn't want to wake Jenn. "He said something about going back to bed earlier. I dozed off; I thought he might have gone out. Dunno..."  
Sano shook Jenn gently. She pretended very well to wake up tiredly. She turned red upon pretending to realize where she was. Jenn bolted up, red in the face. "I must have fall...fallen asleep!" She said hurriedly, trying to sound embarrassed. "You're back, oh my... What time...? Ohhh..." She added this for effect. Kenshin tried hard not laugh, as did Becca. "It's about noon," Brandy answered. "We came back to get you guys to go back out. But we don't know where Yahiko is." Jenn let out a quiet, "oh."  
Sano shrugged with resolve, "Well we can find out easy enough. YAHIKO!!!" he yelled. "GET YOUR REAR DOWN HERE!!! BECCA ND THE OTHERS ARE BACK!!" They all heard a sound of movement upstairs. "Well he's up there," Brandy concluded. They heard the sound of thundering steps down the stairs. And they watched a greenish blur rush in the room and to Becca.  
Becca looked down in shock and seen a woman fiercely hugging her. "You're back!!!" said a high voice. Becca's eyes bulged. The person let go, "What's wrong?! You didn't mind last night!" Sano and Jenn did there best to stare and look as shocked as everyone else. Kenshin and Brandy slowly recognized who this was as Becca screamed. "YAHIKO?!!!!" He stepped back confused, "Wha...?" Kenshin stuttered, "You...you're wearing... you're wearing..."  
Yahiko didn't get it. "What do you mean? I'm just dressed like I normally would be!!" Becca looked like she was gonna die and or blow up. "YOU"RE A CROSSDRESSER?!" Becca roared. Yahiko finally looked at himself. He let out an extremely loud, high-pitched scream and ran upstairs. Jenn and Sano doubled over onto the ground, laughing to a point of tears. Kenshin was turning deep red, trying to hold back the laughter. Brandy was laughing and would have fallen had she not been hanging on to Kenshin. Becca was still standing there in shock.  
Yahiko came back down, blood red in the face. He was sloppily dressed in his normal clothes and was tearing off the jewelry. He ripped the bow out of his hair and was fiercely trying to get it back to normal. It just didn't want to work. When he finally got it somewhat better he looked back up to Becca with his face bowed. Becca looked him over but when she got to his feet, she seen he still had the shoes on. "Yahiko *laugh* you have my shoes on still!" Becca couldn't stop herself from laughing at this. Yahiko flung the shoes off and handed them to Becca with a bow. Becca took them and almost fell over. "I...I..." Yahiko attempted to talk but his voice was still extremely high.  
Brandy once she had a little more control, popped the question. "So how, err... why..., umm?" Yahiko whimpered in the silence, "don't know." Jenn and Sano could no longer take it and fell back to the ground, rolling in painful laughs. "It was you?!" Becca stated, amazed. Sano furiously nodded between hysterical laughs. Jenn couldn't bring herself to speak. They all waited for about ten minutes until both off them got control. They finally were able to sit back up. "WHY??!!!" Yahiko said, trying to control fury.  
"I had to do something to get Becca back for last night! Sorry...*laughs* I'll never do anything like that again, okay? I am sorry but it was sooo funny!!!" Kenshin shook his head. Becca grabbed Yahiko wooden sword and hit the two in the head hard. She handed the sword back and smiled. Sano rubbed his head, "We deserve it." Jenn agreed, "We do!" Once the traumatizing event was settled the group headed out for lunch.  
They picked a restaurant and headed inside. They all sat around the table, very hungry. Brandy ordered the food quickly and they ordered drinks too. Sake too, Jenn and Sano started drinking it, but they didn't intend to let themselves get drunk. The food came out and everyone dug in quickly. Jenn was about to take a bite of hers when chopsticks from her right reached across to grab it first. Sano grinned, "Gotta make sure it's safe." He playfully popped the meat in his mouth.  
The chefs in the kitchen stared at the complete stranger that had insisted on helping make the last dish. She was in a black shirt and pants of sorts and had short, dark hair. She stood around like she was waiting for something with a dark smile.  
Sano bite into the piece of meat he had stole from Jenn. He got a very odd look on his face and started sweating heavily. Acting strangely, Sano grabbed an empty plate and started fanning himself rapidly with it. Jenn was a little concerned, "Sano, what's the matter?!" He started looking around frantically. He grabbed the tea kettle and chugged the whole thing. Sano did the same with the water pitcher. He started slamming his fists on the ground and became a dark red. A waitress seen this and ran into the back.  
Jenn heard a familiar voice, "What the...?" it said. Jenn eyes flashed dangerously. Her!!! Sure enough, Camille came walking toward them. When she seen Sano she yelled, "You idiot blonde!! That was for you not him!!!" She screamed. Camille tried to go to Sano but Jenn stopped her with a swift punch in the side. Camille still managed to push through. When she got to Sano, he could not hold it in anymore. The result was like dragon breath. Camille charred, and Sano slumping. Camille ran out after shooting a jealous look to Jenn.  
Jenn was at Sano once again. He ended up drinking a lot of water just to cool down. He was feeling slightly better but overall wasn't good. Thankfully the waitress brought out a new plate of food and they got the whole meal for free. When they walked out they were all pretty happy. Sano was still in a little shock but was recovering. Once they got out it was time to shop again.  
They broke off in groups to check out different sorts of shops. Everyone was with everybody at some point or another. It was really quite a mess as they rushed around, checking out their own interests.  
As Brandy was looking around, she was thinking of some way to help Jenn out. She had gotten her stuff back after all. While Brandy was looking around she seen Sano by himself walking. Brandy started walking that way and seen a flower stand. Needless to say she got an idea, and something that for once wasn't that extreme. She couldn't help but smile at herself. Brandy casually walked over to Sanosuke.  
"What are you looking at?" Brandy asked. Sano let out a small gasp, like he had been in a daze. "Oh. Nothing," He simply replied. Brandy, nonchalantly started walking with him toward the stand. He still didn't say anything. "Thinking about something?" Brandy asked. Sano replied with a slight smile, "I guess." Eventually as they got near the stand Brandy said, "Oh. A flower stand." She led him toward it.  
They stood around there and Brandy put in, pointing, "See that flower?" Sano looked and nodded. It was a light color, almost silvery looking. There were blue and purple tints on some parts of it. The flower part was closed up. Brandy continued, "Jenn told me about them once. Supposed to be rare, only open at night. They say only if there's moonlight. Kinda interesting isn't it? Jenn always liked that kinda stuff." Sano nodded.  
Brandy bought another flower that she knew Becca liked and was going to leave. "Coming Sanosuke?" she asked. "In a little. There's other things I want to look at first," he replied, looking away. Brandy seen him watching her until she left. Brandy could have cheered. I think he got the hint! Brandy looked at the flower she held. Now, I wonder where Yahiko is? Brandy walked toward where she seen them last, now that she had another objective.  
While Brandy was busy with Yahiko she had no idea that Jenn and Becca had been working on Kenshin. They talked him into buying some things for Brandy and he was a little confused. Confused, but inwardly wanting the help. The girls kept telling Kenshin advice until they seen the others coming. When all of them regrouped, they started to walk back to the house. Almost everyone was carrying a package or bag with something they'd bought.  
They all also had plans for when they got back. Everyone had bought the stuff to have one heck of a party. They just didn't know how much the others were putting in for it. When they got back to the house they all announced the same plan at the same time. There was a great deal of laughter and after they calmed down everyone left to get ready in some way. Everyone was in their rooms doing something.  
Kenshin was busy getting into the clothes the girls insisted on getting for him and organizing the gifts he got for Brandy. Yahiko was equally as busy trying to figure out how to present Becca with the flower Brandy had given him. He was practicing lines in front of a mirror. In his room, Sano was pulling out the bottles of drinks he had gotten. He didn't know how to approach the situation with the flower he had bought, so he hid it outside for later. Sano was sort of lost in thought while he cleaned up in his room.  
The girls were in just as bad, if not worse, of a fluster than the guys. They had all somehow ended up in Becca's room. They were talking while they messed with clothing, hair, jewelry, and makeup. Becca ended up wearing a stunning two-piece emerald green and lighter green kimono and had her hair up in a fancy style. Brandy had chosen a dark blue kimono with the pattern of falling sakura leaves on one side. Her hair was up in a pretty ponytail with fancy clasp. Jenn on the other hand had her hair styled down and was wearing a dark purple kimono with slitted sides. The top of her dress was a little modified, but it still went well. Jenn wasn't one to mess with makeup but she had put on lipstick tonight. The two had taken other particular, special occasion additions too.  
When they finished, the girls headed downstairs and started cooking the food. The guys came down a while later dressed nicely as well. Kenshin was wearing black pants and a completely different top. He was wearing a dark shirt but had an extravagant dark blue over shirt on. It had silver embroidery of dragons and patterns and was closed in the front. Yahiko was wearing a green top and his nicest pants. Sano was wearing his normal clothes but he looked like he had taken extra measures to look clean. He was smiling and carrying a few bottles. The girls smiled incredibly.  
As soon as the girls finished cooking the party began. They ate and relaxed and were overall acting happy. Sano broke out the drinks quickly and everyone dug in. Within a couple of hours Brandy and Kenshin were extremely drunk. Becca and Yahiko had stayed away as much as possible but were still a little tipsy. Jenn and Sano had probably drank as much as Brandy but weren't really affected. Kenshin was definitely not known for tolerance. They had eventually formed somewhat of a circle with drinks and food being passed around. It wasn't long before the two drunks started a chain song.  
Everyone laughed and sang quite a lot, things calmed down a bit when Brandy and Kenshin passed out. Jenn decide to go fetch a board game and when she did Sano went outside. Yahiko took this opportunity to give the flower to Becca. Becca was of course touched and delighted beyond measure. When Jenn came back in, the two were a cute snuggling pair. Jenn played a round of checkers with Yahiko, but he was losing interest as he watched Becca. Jenn got back up and took the game back. When she got back, Jenn looked around and suddenly was wondering where Sanosuke had gotten to. Jenn seen the door ajar and walked out curiously.  
Jenn walked outside and it was as dark as she could expect. The moon's light was illuminating a lot of the darkness, so she could see enough to walk. She strolled around slowly looking for Sano. As she walked towards the forest and stream she heard a faint voice, singing on the wind. "...I'm under your spell, and there's nothing I can do. As the day turns into night I am for you..." Jenn instantly recognized Sano's voice and followed it, almost in a trance. His voice was beautiful, she trailed it and it led toward the stream. "...A man and a woman will find true identity, underneath the magic of the full moon... Passionate lady, give me your love..." He voice was soft and Jenn sped up before he stopped and she lost it. "Mysterious lady, I need your love. This spell you've got me under... your eyes they make me wonder. Is this a fantasy or is this love for real?..."  
Jenn finally spotted him as she reached a clearing beside the stream. He was sitting, facing toward the stream, on a large rock. He was leaning back and looked like he was in a trance himself. He didn't notice Jenn as she walked quietly toward him from behind. "Do you want me lady, give me your love. I feel you come lady, I need your love... Cause all the things you do to me, they lock me up and set me free. Fever of this crazy love dances with the passion in my heart..." As Sanosuke stopped his gentle singing with a sigh, he senses kicked in with a shock. He whipped around to see Jenn behind him. Jenn could see he was red as he looked at her.  
Jenn let out a light giggle. "You have a beautiful voice... Who'd have known you could sing so well. Hmm..." Jenn smiled warmly, slightly embarrassed at seeing all this. Sano wasn't quite sure what to say, "Uhh... sorry, I shouldn't have wandered off without saying anything..." He turned away, embarrassed and looked up at the sky. "It's alright..." Jenn said walking toward him, she too was looking up. "The stars are amazing..." she said, meaning it. Sanosuke replied quietly, "Yeah... so beautiful... The moon too..." His reply made him think of something he carried with him.  
Jenn was slightly shocked as he asked her something she was not expecting. "Do you believe in heaven?" Jenn smiled and sat herself back to back with him. "Yeah, I do..." she responded, lightly. "Do you think Captain Sagara and the others are up there somewhere?" Sano asked almost sadly as he motioned to the stars. Jenn understood about the Sekihotai and she nodded, "Yeah, they are. I know it." Sano turned around partially, "How...?" his voice wavered a little.  
Jenn smiled and chuckled lightly, "They watch over you... Everyone can see it." Sano's eyes were wide at first but he gently smiled back. "Thank you..." As he looked to the moon he suddenly remembered something from before. He pulled something in front of him, where Jenn could not see. "Here," He said shyly, extending it to her. Jenn stared as she took the delicate flower. When he had pulled it out the flower, it was the first time the moonlight had hit it. Sure enough, like he had been told, the flower started to open.  
Jenn was heavily blushing, it was so beautiful. As it's silvery leaves opened it revealed vivid, dark blues and purples inside it. Jenn had never seen anything like it. She really didn't know what to say, "I...I..." Jenn was at a loss for words. Sano shook his head with a grin, "No don't. You deserve it... believe me, more than anyone now..." Jenn looked down, she was crimson.  
"Are you alright now?" Jenn quietly asked, still in shock but concerned about Sano. He nodded, "I'm fine..." Sano looked up remembering something else. "umm..." Jenn looked to him, "Yes?" I wanted to get something from my house, it means a lot to me... Can we go get it? If it's all right..." Jenn hopped up and smiled, "Of course!" Sano got up with a smile and walked a little in front of her. Blushing a little, he extended his hand, "Shall we?" Jenn nodded and took his hand. They started walking into town...  
Brandy woke up an hour after she had passed out, feeling a little dizzy. She shook the sleeping Kenshin beside her and he woke up pretty quickly. He looked around and seen that Becca and Yahiko were both asleep against each other. Not seeing Jenn or Sano, he assumed they had gone up to sleep. Kenshin looked at Brandy, who looked a little rougher than before, but she still looked lovely like that. With that thought Kenshin had a thought. "Would you wait here for a moment?" He asked Brandy. She nodded and he rushed off upstairs. He came back carrying two small packages.  
Kenshin walked to her and sat back down beside Brandy. Blushing, he handed her the packages. "When we were out I seen these and thought of you. I thought you might like them..." Kenshin said, sounding nervous. Brandy smiled as she started opening the gifts. In the first package was a box of candies, which appealed to Brandy very much. She was highly smiling as she opened the other package. Her eyes grew round in admiration. Inside this package was a smaller box. This box contained six glass figures. They were all of animals and were hand painted. They were very pretty and adorable to look at.  
Brandy couldn't help but giggle at how sweet this was. She smiled as she spoke, "Thank you very much..." Kenshin blushed, "It's nothing. Brandy turned toward him gazing with a questioning look. Kenshin wasn't quite sure but he smiled fondly and rubbed his head embarrassed. Brandy encircled herself around Kenshin and he followed in the same action. They both were smiling and content to be like this. Brandy started to get tired but didn't want to let go. She eventually fell asleep like this. Kenshin smiled and was quite content as he eventually fell asleep himself.  
Jenn woke up later in the night and looked to the western style clock on the wall. It read that it was one- thirty in the morning. As she took in her surroundings she thought of how this was definitely not where she had expected to be at this time of night, today. She didn't mind being here though, as she thought about what all had happened tonight.  
Jenn had walked with Sano to his house and went inside. It wasn't big but it was what he called home. He went back into another room and came back with a small bag. He motioned for Jenn to sit and she did. He walked over and sat beside her as he opened the bag. He pulled out a watercolor picture of Captain Sagara that Katsu had painted. He looked extremely nostalgic as he pulled out other items. A whistle, a knife, a headband, and a thin jewelry chain, were a few of the items inside. When he started talking about the items he ended up spilling the whole story about the Sekihotai again. Everything at that. Jenn knew his story, but it never impacted her like it did now, hearing it first person. Sano was so worked up and seeing him in such a mental wreck hurt. He had gotten over it, but it still haunted him. He sounded so desperate, so young when he talked. Jenn understood she was seeing what most others never did from him.  
Jenn carefully rolled over. Poor Sanosuke... so much pain... She looked up and ran her fingers in his hair, smiling. So adorable sleeping... He partially opened one eye as he stirred when she did. She ran a finger down his cheek and he smiled again. Jenn laughed inwardly thinking how ridiculous she must have looked. She had borrowed an old shirt because she didn't want to mess up her kimono by sleeping in it. It was way oversized and must have looked funny. He pulled her closer again and rested his head on her shoulder. He purred until he fell asleep again.  
Jenn couldn't help but look back at the clock, dreading the morning. More importantly, dreading going back to the house. Neither of them, Becca or Brandy, would let her hear the end of this. I'm gonna get it tomorrow... Jenn drowsily thought as she snuggled closer and fell back asleep. But it's worth it... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Notes: why aren't you ppl reviewing? 


End file.
